Mission With You
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Chapter 9 Update/Canon/Setting setelah the last , Naruto dan Hinata mendapatkan misi bersama dari kakasih sensei sang Rokudaime Hokage, apa saja misi mereka?penasaran baca aja ya
1. Chapter 1

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**Mission With You**

**By Daisuke**

**2015**

**Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Genre : Romance/ advanture**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, mybe typos bertebaran**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ini ff karya Daisuke^^

akun ini akan ada 2 Author yang pertama Author gaje yaitu aku dan yang ke 2 Author keren yaitu Daisuke

moga banyak yang dukung karya-karya kita ya^^

Kita sama-sama admin di fp Uzumaki family bagi kalian yang baca ini jangan lupa mampir di fp kita Uzumaki Family ya *Promosi* hihihhiih^^

* * *

.

.

" Hinata,,, aku sangat mencintaimu ttebayo... * gumam Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan memeluk guling dengan sangat erat, yah tampaknya pemuda yang dijuluki Sato No Eiyu itu sedang mengigo tentang Hinata.

Naruto terus menggeliat dengan guling yang dipeluknya sangat erat, dan tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah berada diujung ranjang. Naruto terus menggeliat dan tiba-tiba,,, gubrakk ! Naruto pun terjatuh dari ranjang sehingga membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

" Kuso, kenapa mimpi seindah itu harus berakhir secepat ini " ucap kesal Naruto karna harus terbangun disaat mimpi indah.

" Eh, ternyata matahari sudah sangat tinggi ttebayo. Huh, karna semalam aku tidur kemalaman aku jadi bangun kesiangan. Rasanya aku sudah sangat kangen dengan Hinata, padahal 3 hari yang lalu kami sudah menjalankan misi panjang bersama " ucap Naruto dalam hati, dia pun langsung menuju jendela dan menikmati udara segar dipagi hari.

Suasana di kediaman Naruto tampak sangat hening, Naruto tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap 2 burung yang berkicau bersama di ranting pohon dekat jendelanya. Tiba-tiba keheningan mulai pecah dengan suara Naruto.

" Ah ! Benar juga ini hari yang sangat cerah, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan. Baiklah sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan menjemput Hinata " Naruto dengan semangat langsung lari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sementara itu disebuah kediaman klan Hyuga tampak dari jendela kamar, Hinata yang dengan sangat serius dan teliti sedang merajut syal berwarna merah. Hinata sangat berkonsentrasi untuk segera menyelesaikan rajutan syal itu sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa adiknya sudah berada dikamarnya sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamar memperhatikan kakaknya.

" Rinne Festival sudah berakhir 3 hari yang lalu dan kupikir Nee-sama sudah memberikan syal itu kepadanya " Hanabi mulai berbicara untuk memecah keheningan dikamar kakaknya "

" Uh ? Hanabi ! Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang lain " bentak Hinata kepada adiknya dengan nada gugup.

" Hey, Nee-sama kamu adalah kakakku bukan orang lain jadi haruskah aku meminta ijin dulu untuk masuk ke kamar kakakku sendiri ? " Sahut Hanabi yang mulai berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan kemudian duduk disamping kakaknya.

" Tentu saja, walaupun kamu adikku kamu tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke kamarku " tegas Hinata yang tampaknya hampir menyelesaikan rajutan syalnya.

" Heh, baiklah gomen... Oh iya, Nee-sama belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi " Hanabi mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan ke sebuah syal yang di rajut Hinata.

" Uh, a-aku sudah berhasil memberikan syal itu kepada Naruto-kun tapi Toneri menghancurkannya dan pada akhirnya aku cuma bisa memberikan Naruto-kun sehelai robekan syal yang dihancurkan Toneri " Hinata menghentikan kegiatan merajutnya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Hinata sedikit murung dan kembali mengingat saat dia meninggalkan Naruto untuk ikut dengan Toneri.

" Hah ? Nee-sama, kamu memberikan Naruto nii-san sehelai robekan syal ? Heh, sudah kubilangkan seharusnya Nee-sama hanya perlu merubah penampilanmu menjadi lebih modis agar Naruto nii-san lebih tertarik denganmu "

" T-tapi Naruto-kun bilang dia tidak perduli dengan penampilanku dan Naruto-kun juga sangat menghargai hadiah dariku, walaupun hanya sehelai robekan syal untuk itulah aku membuatkan Naruto-kun sebuah syal yang baru " sahut Hinata dengan cepat untuk membantah semua perkataan adiknya.

" Hmm, iya-iya aku mengerti, tapi kuharap kali ini nee-sama tidak memberikan Naruto nii-san sebuah robekan syal lagi " Hanabi mulai menggoda kakaknya.

" Eh ? Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi " ucap Hinata dengan tegas untuk meyakinkan adiknya bahwa kali ini dia akan berhasil memberikan syal ke Naruto dengan lancar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar dan Hinata langsung menyuruhnya masuk.

" Sumimasen Hinata-sama Hanabi-sama, aku kesini untuk memberitahukan bahwa Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu Hanabi-sama di aula latihan, beliau sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi " ucap salah satu pelayan Hanabi yang bernama Natsu.

" Oh tidak, aku pasti akan dimarahi Otou-sama habis-habisan, eh Nee-sama sampai jumpa lagi. Natsu kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku dari tadi ? " Hanabi mulai gugup dan berlari keluar kamar kakaknya untuk segera menemui Hiashi.

" G-gomen aku juga baru tahu tadi " ucap Natsu yang mengikuti Hanabi dari belakang.

Kembali ke kediaman Naruto, tampaknya Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang dia menatap bayangannya sendiri di kaca.

" Hmm, kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi paman Hiashi kalo dia tahu aku akan mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan berdua, semua orang bilang bahwa pemimpin Hyuga itu dikenal sangat tegas dan disiplin " Naruto mulai ragu dan gugup, tampaknya dia sedang mencari cara agar bisa mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

" Heh, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus kerumah Hinata secara diam-diam. Baiklah ! Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat, aku sudah sering menjalankan misi penyusupan jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah jika hanya menyusup ke kediaman klan Hyuga " Naruto mulai keluar untuk mengkunci pintu dan berangkat ke rumah Hinata.

Di perjalanan Naruto mendapat banyak sapa'an ramah dari penduduk desa. Yah, semenjak perang dunia shinobi 2 tahun lalu, Naruto benar-benar menjadi bahan pembicaraan tidak hanya penduduk Konoha tapi juga seluruh desa Shinobi lainnya, bahkan orang dari desa lain rela datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk melihat dengan Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto terus membalas sapa'an penduduk desa dengan senyum khasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dari belakang memanggil Naruto.

" Tunggu dulu Naruto-senpai " teriak 3 kunoichi yang menjadi fans berat Naruto.

Naruto mulai balik badan dan melihat 3 kunoichi yang mengejarnya

" Oh, kalian bertiga rupanya. Ada apa Memanggilku ? " Tanya Naruto pada 3 Kunoichi itu.

" Ano, kami dengar musuh yang senpai lawan 3 hari yang lalu benar-benar kuat ya ? " Ucap gadis berbaju putih

" Dan kami dengar lawan senpai itu bisa membelah bulan dengan sekali tebasan " lanjut gadis berbaju orange

" Jadi kami ingin Naruto-senpai menceritakan pertarungan itu kepada kami " gadis berbaju pink itu kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Naruto mulai kebingungan karna harusnya dia pergi ke rumah Hinata, bukan bersama 3 kunoichi itu, Naruto kemudian memikirkan segala cara untuk bisa lepas dari mereka.

" E, eh,,, b-baiklah tunggu dulu, tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke toilet dulu " Naruto berusaha memberikan alasan agar bisa melaksanakan rencananya.

" Kamu tidak berniat kaburkan senpai ? " Tanya gadis berbaju orange yang tampaknya sedikit curiga.

" Tidak akan, aku akan kembali dengan segera " ucap Naruto yang pergi mencari toilet.

Naruto mulai masuk ke toilet dan membentuk segel tangan, Kage bunshin no jutsu ! *booffsstt* Naruto membuat 1 clone di sampingnya.

" Baiklah kamu tahu harus berbuat apa kan ? " Tanya Naruto pada clone dirinya.

" Serahkan padaku " ucap clone Naruto yang langsung pergi menemui 3 kunoichi tadi.

" Baiklah aku harus segera bergegas ke rumah Hinata " Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan setelah sampai setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depannya yang melompat dari atas.

" Naruto nii-chan, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana kore, sebelum menjalankan misi 3 hari yang lalu kamu berjanji akan membantuku latihan kore. Sekarang ayo kita mulai latihannya Naruto nii-chan " ucap Konohamaru yang berada didepan Naruto.

" Eh ano, Konohamaru aku harus pergi segera jadi latihannya lain kali saja ya " Naruto berusaha memberi alasan ke Konohamaru agar dia bisa segera pergi.

" Naruto nii-chan tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana sebelum kamu mengalahkan ku dulu kore " Konohamaru mulai membuat segel tangan yang tidak asing lagi dimata Naruto, dia sudah siap menghadapi Naruto.

" Heh, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu singkat Konohamaru " Naruto yang sudah paham maksud Konohamaru juga mulai membuat segel tangan yang serupa.

" Baiklah kita mulai Naruto nii-chan ! "

" Yeah ! "

" Oiroke no jutsu ! " Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Booffsst ! Booffsst ! Asap pun mengepul dan kemudian mereka mulai mengadu ke seksian oiroke no jutsu mereka, tapi tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seseorang di depan Naruto dan orang itu berteriak dengan ganas menyebut nama Naruto.

" Naruto no baka ! Shanarooo ! " Jduaarr ! Ledakan keras terjadi akibat pukulan gadis yang merupakan rekan Naruto di tim 7.

Tampak benjolan besar dikepala Naruto yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, sementara itu Konohamaru yang juga terkena sedikit dampaknya juga ikut terhempas kebelakang.

" K-kenapa kamu memukul ku seperti itu Sakura-chan ? " Ucap Naruto lirih karna masih menahan sakit akibat pukulan Sakura.

" Baka ! Sekarang ini kamu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, mereka menjuluki dirimu sebagai Sato No Eiyu karna telah menyelamatkan desa jadi kamu tidak boleh bermain dengan jutsu seperti itu ditempat terbuka seperti ini ! " Bentak Sakura terhadap Naruto yang masih tersungkur dihadapannya.

" T-tapi ini semua karna Konohamaru menantangku tadi "

" Jangan coba-coba membodohiku Naruto ! Tidak ada Konohamaru disini " sahut Sakura dengan cepat

" A-apa ? Kuso, ternyata Konohamaru langsung kabur " gumam Naruto.

" Aku datang kesini untuk memberitahumu bahwa kamu dan Hinata diminta Kakashi-sensei untuk menemuinya di ruang Hokage. " Sakura mulai menjelaskan maksud tujuannya menemui Naruto

" Aku dan Hinata ? Cuma kami berdua ? Untuk apa ? " Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Entahlah, sepertinya ada misi untuk kalian berdua, sebaiknya kamu segera menemui Kakashi-sensei, aku akan memberitahu Hinata soal ini "

" Apa ? Harusnya hari ini aku dan Hinata pergi jalan-jalan, kenapa harus mendapat misi mendadak seperti ini ? " Tanya Naruto yang sangat kecewa.

" Jangan tanyakan padaku Naruto, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Kakashi-sensei. Lagi pula kan dalam misi ini kalian hanya akan berdua, bukankah itu yang kamu mau ? "

" Eh, benar juga. Arigatto Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja dan bersantai dirumah biar aku yang memberitahu Hinata " Naruto tampak sangat senang karna akan menjalankan misi bedua dengan Hinata.

" Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti " Sakura yang sudah mengerti maksud Naruto pun membiarkan Naruto pergi.

Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman klan Hyuga dan mencari celah untuk menyusup secara diam-diam.

" Kesempatan bagus, tidak ada penjaga "

Naruto langsung melesat melewati gerbang dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung mencari jendela kamar Hinata, Naruto pun akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang ia cari dia kemudian memperhatikan sejenak apa yang dikerjakan Hinata.

" Hey, Hinata ada sesuatu yang harus ku beritahukan padamu " Naruto yang tidak mau membuang waktu lagi langsung memanggil Hinata yang sedang duduk di ranjang kamarnya.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto langsung menyembunyikan rajutan syalnya dibawah kasur dan langsung membalikan badanya menghadap Naruto, Hinata tampak gugup sekali karna Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya.

" N-Naruto-kun kenapa kamu datang tiba-tiba seperti ini ? " Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto dengan nada gugup.

" Ah, gomen karna mengagetkanmu, aku kesini karna ada pesan dari Kakashi-sensei bahwa kita berdua akan mendapat misi jadi kita harus segera menemui Kakashi-sensei. Hmm, baiklah sebelum ketahuan seseorang aku tunggu kamu di depan gerbang ya " ucap Naruto yang sedang menjelaskan maksud tujuannya.

" B-baik, aku akan segera menyusul " Hinata kemudian mulai keluar kamarnya dan menuju kedepan.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah ingin pergi tiba-tiba dihentikan seseorang yang sedang bersandar ditembok tepat disamping Naruto berdiri.

" Mau kemana kamu Uzumaki Naruto ? Menyelinap diam-diam ke kamar anakku, apakah itu suatu hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang pahlawan Konoha ? Kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti itu ? " Tanya Hiashi dengan tegas.

Naruto mulai membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hiashi dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan nya.

" Ah ano,,, eh etto... A-aku cuma memberitahu Hinata kalau kami berdua di panggil Kakashi sensei di ruang Hokage, hahah hanya itu. " Jawab Naruto dengan sangat gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan nya dengan tawa khas.

" Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kamu menyelinap diam-diam ke kamar anakku ? * kembali mempertegas pertanyaannya.

" Ah, i-itu karena,,, karena,,, aku... " Naruto kali ini benar-benar tertekan dan sangat gugup.

" Otou-san ! T-tolong jangan memarahi Naruto-kun, dia datang cuma untuk menyampaikan pesan Hokage , itu saja. Tolong jangan marah otou-san " Hinata tiba-tiba lari dari dalam rumah dan langsung berdiri didepan Naruto untuk memohon kepada ayahnya.

" Hinata... " Ucap Naruto lirih

" Hmm, baiklah kali ini ku maafkan tapi lain kali jangan sampai kau kesini secara diam-diam, setidaknya bertindaklah dengan sopan. "

" Arigatto otou-san "

" J-jadi maksudnya aku boleh kesini sepanjang waktu ? " Tanya Naruto ke Hiashi seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan kan Hiashi.

" Tentu saja aku akan menyambut orang yang telah menyelamatkan masa depan Hyuga, kamu telah menyelamatkan pewaris utama klan Hyuga " meyakinkan Naruto bahwa Hiashi akan senang jika Naruto datang secara baik-baik.

Hinata tersenyum kecil seolah tak percaya apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

" Hah,,, arigatto paman ! Aku sangat senang " teriak Naruto ke ayah Hinata

" Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi menemui Hokage, dia pasti sudah menunggu kalian berdua " perintah Hiashi kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

" B-baiklah, ayo Hinata kita berangkat " Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berangkat.

" Uh, b-baik. Aku berangkat dulu Otou-san " melambaikan tangannya ke ayahnya

Di tengah perjalanan mereka terus bergandengan tangan sambil berbincang sesuatu.

" Hinata... Aku tidak percaya kalo ayahmu bisa sebaik itu, aku sangat senang tadi walaupun awalnya aku serasa hampir mati berdiri " Naruto mengungkapkan perasaanya tentang ayah Hinata

" Uh, Otou-san memang terlihat tegas dan disiplin tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat baik aku tahu itu, Otou-san melakukan semua itu karna dia berharap banyak kepadaku " sahut Hinata kepada Naruto

Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan pintu ruang Hokage dan Hinata mulai mengetuk pintu untuk meminta ijin masuk.

" Silahkan masuk " bunyi seseorang dari ruangan hokage yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage.

Mereka kemudian mulai masuk ke ruangan dan menghadap kepada sang Hokage.

" Oh, Naruto dan Hinata. Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu kalian, kenapa sampai selama ini ? " Tanya Kakashi yang duduk di kursi Hokage.

" Gomenasai... " Ucap Hinata lirih

" Ah, tadi ada sedikit masalah jadi agak terlambat " menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal " jadi ada misi apa sensei ? Apakah misi penting ? "

" Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Semalam senjata spesial milik Kumogakure yang sempat di gunakan untuk menghancurkan meteor-meteor yang jatuh dalam insiden bulan yang hampir menabrak bumi 3 hari lalu telah dicuri seseorang, sepertinya orang itu punya niat yang jahat dibalik pencurian itu, jadi kumogakure meminta bantuan kepada 4 desa shinobi besar untuk membantu menemukan senjata itu. Kumo ingin setiap desa mengirim perwakilannya untuk mencari senjata itu jadi aku akan mengirim kalian berdua sebagai wakil konohagakura. Kekuatanmu akan sangat berguna untuk melawan musuh Naruto, dan byakugan Hinata akan sangat membantu untuk menemukan senjata itu " Kakashi menjelaskan tentang misi Hinata dan Naruto.

" Jadi begitu, baiklah tidak usah khawatir aku dan Hinata akan menemukan dan menghajar pencuri itu " Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat.

" A-ano, apakah senjata itu benar-benar berbahaya ? " Hinata tampak sangat penasaran

" Tentu saja, senjata itu bisa saja menghancurkan bulan waktu itu jika kalian tidak ada disana " jawab kakashi dengan singkat

" A-apa ? " Ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

" Baiklah sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap dan berangkat ke kumogakure "

" Baik ! " Jawab mereka dengan kompak

Tbc

* * *

Gimana?gimana ff nya bagus kah?mohon kritik dan sarannya ya^^

chapter pertama cuma persiapan misi mereka dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tunggu chapter 2 ya^^

yang udah mau mampir baca makasih banyak^^

Jangan lupa Like FP kita **Uzumaki Family **disana kita selalu bahas Naruhina dan anak-anaknya :) mampir ya^^

Arigatou ne^^

Daisuke^^


	2. Mission Trip'

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**Mission With You**

**By Daisuke**

**Genre : Romance / Advanture**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, Mybe typos bertebaran**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ''Mission Trip''  
**

ini lanjutan, chapter duanya moga kalian suka ya^^

selamat membaca^^

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi, Naruto kemudian mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bisa membuat suasana menjadi ramai, Naruto kemudian mulai mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Hinata.

" Hinata, kamu tidak perlu khawatir, selama kamu bersamaku aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun. Aku janji ttebayo ! " Mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Hinata sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

Hinata kemudian memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya ke Naruto " Arigattou Naruto-kun " lalu Hinata memperhatikan langit dan melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi " tapi aku akan berusaha agar tidak merepotkan Naruto-kun "

" Eh, kamu jangan berkata seperti itu Hinata " Naruto lalu menatap Hinata dengan serius " Melindungimu,,, adalah tugasku ttebayo. Dulu kamu sering membahayakan nyawamu hanya untuk melindungiku Jadi aku akan merasa sangat senang bila bisa melindungimu juga " mengganti ekspresi seriusnya dengan senyumannya.

Hinata kembali menunjukan senyuman manisnya ke Naruto " kalo begitu aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang "

Saking asiknya mengobrol, tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai digerbang kediaman klan yang paling dihormati di konoha yaitu Hyuga

" Ah, sudah sampai. Kalo begitu aku harus segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan misiku " ucap Naruto sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya.

" Kamu tidak mau mampir ke rumahku Naruto-kun ? " Hinata mencoba mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke rumahnya.

" Ah, bukanya tidak mau tapi... " Tangan kanan Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum ke Hinata " kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi, setelah misi ini selesai kita akan punya waktu lebih banyak. Baiklah jam 12 nanti kita bertemu digerbang utama konoha, sampai jumpa... " Melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata

" Baik ! "

Hinata meletakan tangan kanan nya dibawah dagunya dan tangan lainya melambai-lambai ke arah Naruto. Hinata tidak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari Naruto sampai Naruto tidak terlihat lagi. " Naruto-kun " Hinata menyebut nama Naruto di dalam hatinya menandakan dia merasa sangat senang karna Naruto semakin dekat dengannya.

Singkatnya sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di gerbang utama konoha, Kakashi sebagai Hokage ke-6 juga ada disana.

" Baiklah, kalian akan menempuh perjalanan selama 1 setengah hari untuk sampai ke Kumogakure " Kakashi memberikan sesuatu ke Hinata " ini adalah peta menuju Kumogakure, aku sudah memberikan rute paling cepat untuk menuju kesana "

Hinata kemudian menerima peta itu dan melihatnya sesaat " baiklah kami mengerti ! " Hinata menyimpan peta itu kedalam tasnya yang di taruh dibelakang punggung.

" Yosh ! Kakashi-sensei kami berangkat dulu ttebayo " memberikan hormat ke Kakashi.

" Tunggu dulu, aku hampir lupa " tiba-tiba Kakashi menghentikan mereka berdua " dalam misi ini Hinata lah yang menjadi kapten, aku yakin Hinata lebih bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik daripada kamu Naruto. "

" A-apaaa ? Kenapa bisa begitu ? " Naruto kaget karna Hinata malah yang akan memimpin dirinya.

" Alasannya adalah Hinata seorang chunin, dan kamu hanyalah seorang genin yang selalu bertindak ceroboh, aku tau kamu sangat kuat tapi jika kamu salah mengambil keputusan maka Hinata bisa dalam keadaan bahaya " Kakashi menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada.

" Heh, baik-baik. Kau tidak perlu mengungkit masalah tingkatanku " ucap Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

" Tapi Naruto-kun, bagiku kamu adalah Genin terkuat yang pernah ada " Hinata berusaha menghibur Naruto, pria yang sangat ia cintai.

" Yah, kalo itu sudah pasti ttebayo " membalas Hinata dengan senyuman " Baiklah, ayo Hinata kita berangkat " Naruto membalikan badanya dan bersiap pergi.

" Iya ! " Hinata pun berdiri disamping Naruto.

Kakashi terus memperhatikan mereka berdua pergi " semoga berhasil Naruto.. " Ucap Kakashi dalam hati. Naruto dan Hinata mulai menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi dan ia pun kini kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ditengah perjalanan ia bertemu salah satu muridnya di tim 7 yang sekarang sudah menjadi ninja medis hebat.

" Oh, Kakashi-sensei ! " Sakura berteriak menyapa gurunya yang sekarang menjadi Hokage, ia kini sudah berada di depan Kakashi.

" Sakura ya, bagaimana dengan rencanamu dengan membangun sebuah klinik itu ? " Kakashi tanpa basa basi langsung menanyakan sesuatu pada Sakura.

" Oh itu, masalah dana sudah tersedia hanya tinggal mencari pekerjanya saja " Sakura menjawabnya dengan tersenyum ke gurunya.

" Begitu ya, sebagai hokage dan sekaligus guru mu aku sangat bangga padamu " Kakashi memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

" Ehem " Sakura juga tersenyum kecil " Oh iya ku dengar Sensei memberikan misi khusus untuk Naruto dan Hinata ya ? " Sakura mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Yah, setelah mendengarkan ceritamu tentang misi 3 hari yang lalu aku sangat ingin hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat " Kakashi tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. " Tapi, misi ini memang cocok untuk mereka " melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

" Ehm, aku rasa Naruto memang pantas untuk Hinata, Hinata itu gadis yang hebat aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi sikap Naruto yang seperti anak kecil. " Sakura pun mendukung ucapan yang dilontarkan gurunya itu.

" Yeah, lagipula dulu ayah Naruto Yondaime Minato, bisa menjadi Hokage yang hebat karna dia juga punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami. Dia tidak hanya ingin melindungi penduduk desa tapi juga istrinya, Kushina " Kakashi pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya " baiklah Sakura aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, sampai jumpa "

Sfx : Booffsstt !

Kakashi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

" Heh, Kakashi-sensei ! Kebiasaan " Sakura juga kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Matahari mulai tenggelam dan hari mulai gelap, Naruto dan Hinata yang masih melompat dari pohon ke pohon baru sampai setengah perjalanan. Hinata memperhatikan matahari yang mulai tenggelam kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan menyarankan untuk membangun tenda di tengah hutan.

" Naruto-kun, hari mulai gelap sebaiknya kita membangun tenda di sekitar sini " Hinata pun melompat berhenti di tanah yang agak lapang untuk membangun sebuah tenda.

Naruto pun juga berhenti di samping Hinata " baiklah, karna kamu kapten nya aku tidak bisa melawan ttebayo " Naruto meletakan tasnya yang sepertinya sangat berat di tanah. " Membawa tas ini seharian rasanya benar-benar membuat pundak ku pegal ttebayo " menggerak-gerakan tangan dan memutar lehernya ke kanan dan kiri karna pegal.

" Aku akan segera membuat tenda agar kita bisa segera istirahat " Hinata mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya itu untuk membangun tenda.

" Kalo begitu aku akan menyiapkan api untuk menghangatkan diri ttebayo " Naruto juga mulai melakukan sesuatu.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap mereka juga sudah selesai membuat tenda dan api. Suasana sunyi dan berangin membuat hawa dingin sangat dirasakan Hinata karna dia memakai seragam misinya yang tidak cocok untuk kondisi dingin. Rambut Hinata yang melayang-layang tertepa angin menarik perhatian Naruto, Naruto kini melihat wajah Hinata yang agak pucat karna kedinginan.

" Kamu kedinginan ya Hinata ? " Naruto melihat muka Hinata yang agak pucat karna kedinginan.

Tapi Hinata yang tidak mau Naruto khawatir pun membantah pertanyaan Naruto " A-aku baik-baik saja, kamu tidak perlu khawatir Naruto-kun "

Naruto mengetahui kalo Hinata berbohong, ia pun langsung melepaskan jaket Hitam nya dan menyelimutkannya ke Hinata " Jika kamu kedinginan seperti ini, kamu bisa sakit ttebayo " Naruto pun tersenyum lembut ke Hinata, tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat kedua pipi Hinata berubah menjadi merah merona membuatnya menjadi tampak lebih cantik.

Kini Naruto hanya memakai kaos putih yang ia gunakan sebagai daleman. Untuk sidikit mengurangi rasa dingin ia pun mengeluarkan 2 cup ramen instannya yang ia beli sebelum misi tadi, ia kemudian menuangkan air hangat yang sudah ia masak di api unggun itu.

" Makanlah ini Hinata " memberikan ramen hangat itu ke Hinata " segera makanlah mumpung masih hangat, setidaknya ini bisa sidikit menghangatkan mu ttebayo "

" Ariggatou Naruto-kun " menerima ramen yang diberikan Naruto " kalo begitu aku akan membuatkan teh hangat " Hinata kemudian juga mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan mulai membuat teh hangat " dulu saat Neji nii-san berlatih denganku aku juga sering membuatkannya teh dan dia bilang teh buatan ku sangat enak "

" Benarkah ? Aku jadi tidak sabar mencicipinya ttebayo " Naruto makin semangat menunggu teh buatan Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menuangkan air hangatnya ke 2 cangkir yang sudah ia siapkan di tasnya tadi ia kemudian mengaduknya sehingga membuat bau harum teh itu menggelitik hidung Naruto.

" Ini Naruto-kun silahkan " memberikan teh itu dengan senyumanya.

" Wahh, baunya benar-benar menggoda ttebayo " Naruto mulai meniup pelan teh itu dan meminumnya secara perlahan karna masih agak panas.

Sfx : sruuupp...

" Bagaimana Naruto-kun " tanya Hinata penuh penasaran.

Naruto masih mengecap-ngecapkan bibirnya merasakan teh itu di lidahnya " Hinata ! Kamu benar-benar calon istri yang hebat ttebayo ! " Lagi-lagi Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan yang ia ucapkan saat masih kecil dulu " kamu pandai memasak, membuat teh, dan merajut syal dengan indah, sepertinya tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa kamu lakukan " Naruto memuji Hinata setinggi langit dan hal itu semakin membuat pipi Hinata menjadi merah.

" Ah benar juga " Hinata tampaknya mengingat sesuatu dan ia pun mengambil syal yang sudah ia selesaikan sebelum mendapat misi ini dari tasnya " Naruto-kun, aku membuatkan mu syal baru untuk mengganti syal yang rusak itu, gomen karna sebelumnya hanya bisa memberimu syal rusak. " Hinata sedikit agak murung.

" Kumohon tersenyum lah untuk ku Hinata " mendengar hal itu Hinata pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu " Walaupun aku mendapatkan syal baru ini tapi aku tetap tidak akan melupakan syal pertama yang kamu berikan padaku. Bagiku itu sangat spesial ttebayo " Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

Hinata pun tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit meneteskan air mata. Ia sangat bahagia sekaligus terharu mendengarkan perkataan Naruto tadi. " Arigattou Naruto-kun " Hinata langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto dan kedua tangan Naruto dengan reflek langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan hangat.

" Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Hinata... Arigattou karna telah mau menungguku selama ini... Hinata " Naruto seolah tidak mau melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya dan Hinata juga merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Naruto.

Mereka masih terus berpelukan, Naruto membelai rambut indah Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Angin yang terus berhembus dimalam itu seolah tidak dapat membuat Hinata kedinginan lagi, pelukan Naruto benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa hangat dan nyaman. Waktu telah berlalu tidak terasa Hinata sudah tertidur pulas dipelukan Naruto, dan Naruto yang menyadari hal itu tiba-tiba kembali mengingat saat mereka menjalankan misi untuk mencari serangga bikochu, saat itu Naruto tertidur pulas terlebih dulu. Naruto masih membelai rambut Hinata sambil berkata dalam hati " Hinata... Aku berjanji tidak akan membbuatmu menderita lagi... Tidak akan ! " Naruto kemudian menggendong Hinata secara hati-hati dengan kedua tangan berharap agar Hinata tidak terbangun, dia membawa Hinata masuk kedalam tenda dan menidurkannya didalam tenda itu agar Hinata tidak kedinginan, Naruto terus memandangi wajah polos Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas. Naruto yang masih jongkok disebelah Hinata pun berbisik pelan " Bodohnya aku karna selama ini tidak menyadari bahwa ada gadis secantik ini yang selalu memperhatikanku... " Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat dan melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi " Hinata mulai sekarang akulah yang akan selalu memperhatikanmu, kamu tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan lagi,,, aku janji itu " Naruto berdiri dan keluar dari tenda untuk berjaga jika terjadi sesuatu, dia duduk bersandar didepan tenda memandangi bintang di langit dan kemudian menutup matanya secara perlahan...

Tbc

* * *

gimana ff nya? dimohon banget kasih saran dan kritik nya ya^^

di chapter 2 ini lebih fokus ke perjalanan ke Komugakure nah untuk selanjutnya tunggu chapter 3^^

Arigatou ne^^

**Daisuke^^**


	3. Wheel Of Life'

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**Mission With You**

**By Daisuke 2015**

**Genre : Romance / Adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, Mybe typos bertebaran**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ''Wheel Of Life''**

ini lanjutannya moga suka ya^^

Selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Malam pun berlalu dan matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya, sinar matahari mulai menembus celah di tenda dan mengarah ke wajah Hinata yang tampak tidur sangat pulas. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai membuka matanya tapi langsung kembali menyipitkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan matanya untuk mengurangi efek silau, Hinata kini sudah tidak dalam keadaan berbaring lagi dan dalam keadaan duduk. Hinata mulai kebingungan saat melihat sekitarnya, ia bertanya dalam hati 'bagaimana bisa aku berada disini ? Semalam aku kan...' Hinata menepukan kedua tangan di pipinya yang langsung merah merona, bukan karna tamparan tangannya yang membuat pipinya merah tapi karna sesuatu yang membuatnya malu.

" Naruto-kun !" Dia hanya menyebutkan Nama Naruto dan langsung berdiri untuk berlari keluar tenda. Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang ia cari tertidur pulas di depan tenda dengan hanya ditemani syal merah rajutannya melingkar dilehernya.

Hinata mulai mendekati Naruto secara perlahan dengan di ikuti tangan kirinya yang mengarah ke pipi Naruto " N-Naruto-kun... "Tangan kiri Hinata kini menepuk pipi Naruto dengan lembut mencoba membangunkan pria yang sedang tertidur pulas itu, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto langsung memegang tangan kiri Hinata secara erat dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata kaget. Naruto mulai membuka mata perlahan dengan tangan kirinya yang mengucek sebelah matanya. Tangan kanan Naruto kini masih memegang tangan kiri Hinata dan menurunkannya dari pipinya di ikuti dengan bola mata birunya yang mulai bergerak memperhatikan gadis yang ada disampingnya.

" Uh, Hinata ? Kamu sudah bangun ya ? " Tangan kiri Naruto kini beralih untuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya " Maaf, aku ketiduran... Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan ?

Hinata masih bengong, dalam pikirnya ia tak menyangka Naruto berjaga semalaman hanya untuk melindungi dirinya, Hinata kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan kirinya yang masih dipegang erat oleh Naruto " Ehh, Naruto-kun... I-itu... " Hinata tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Lalu Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan wajah Hinata yang mulai merah sedang memperhatikan tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan sangat erat " Ehh, maaf aku tidak menyadarinya ttebayo " Naruto tersenyum dengan sedikit malu ke Hinata.

" Tidak apa-apa " tangan kanan Hinata kini memegang tangan kirinya dan menaruh kedua tanganya di bawah dagunya (salah satu ciri khasnya xD) " Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, karena aku semalam ketiduran Naruto-kun jadi berjaga semalaman sendiri " Hinata tampak dengan wajah menyesal.

" Itu sudah menjadi tugasku ttebayo " Naruto tersenyum berusaha membuat Hinata tidak merasa bersalah lagi " Aku tahu mungkin tubuhmu belum pulih benar karna telah menjalankan misi panjang beberapa hari lalu, lagi pula aku tidak sendirian " Naruto kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Hinata yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto pun terkejut " Eh, apa maksudmu tidak sendirian ? " Hinata sangat penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir Naruto.

" Ada syal merah ini yang selalu bersamaku ttebayo " Naruto mengalihkan jempol tangan kanannya kearah syal merah yang melingkar dilehernya.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan " Naruto-kun... "

Naruto kini mulai berdiri " Baiklah... Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi " Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangan di bokongnya yang agak kotor dengan tanah " kita harus segera berangkat ttebayo "

" Ehm... " Hinata kini juga sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto, dia lalu melepaskan jaket Hitam Naruto yang semalam dipakainya " Biar kupakaikan " Hinata mulai memasukan tangan Naruto ke lengan jaketnya.

Naruto yang masih memperhatikan Hinata sibuk memakaikan jaketnya pun membayangkan sesuatu sejenak dan langsung mengatakannya pada Hinata " Kau tahu Hinata ? " Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

Hinata yang masih sibuk memakaikan jaket Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan balik bertanya " Apa ? "

Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi " Sekarang ini aku sedang membayangkan suatu hari nanti saat aku sudah menjadi Hokage, kamu akan selalu memakaikan jubah Hokageku padaku setiap pagi... Menurutku itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat indah " Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar.

" ... "

Sementara itu, tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi Hinata juga sudah selesai memakaikan jaket Naruto kepadanya. Ia sangat tersipu malu mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan, rona merah pun kembali menghiasi wajah Hinata. Ia kemudian mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu " Ah ano,,, a-aku juga akan sangat senang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu setiap pagi untuk Naruto-kun " Hinata masih menatap kebawah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan bernafas lega " Kalo begitu aku merasa sangat senang ttebayo "

Setelah mereka membereskan tenda dan perlengkapannya, mereka kemudian bersiap" melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sfx : wusshh ! Wusshh !

Mereka mulai melompat dari pohon kepohon meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disuatu diruangan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah laboraturium, tepat dibagian tengah ruangan itu seorang pria misterius sedang duduk tepat dibawah sinar lampu yang tidak terlalu terang untuk menyinari seisi ruangan. Pria berusia sekitar 80 tahunan itu memiliki rambut putih lurus dan panjang ia juga memakai jubah putih yang terdapat sebuah lambang lingkaran dengan pusaran ditengahnya. Raut wajah pria yang sudah agak berkeriput itu tampak sangat gelisah dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya mengetuk pegangan kursi secara bergantian, ia tampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan tepat setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan itu.

" Masuklah... " Pria tua itu mempersilahkan seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu tadi untuk masuk, dan beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mulai membuka pintu, dan masuk ke ruangan sunyi itu " Kamu rupanya,,, apa yang kamu dapatkan ? " Raut wajah pria tua itu tampak lebih gembira sekarang.

Seseorang itu kemudian membungkukan badannya untuk memberi hormat " Zangetsu-sama, aku sudah membawa informasi tentang nama-nama shinobi dari 4 desa besar yang diminta Kumogakure'' orang itu lalu melangkah maju kehadapan pria tua itu yang ternyata bernama Zangetsu " Silahkan diterima Zangetsu-sama " orang itu memberikan sebuah gulungan yang berisi informasi yang ia dapat tadi kepada Zangetsu.

Zangetsu kemudian membuka dan membaca isi gulungan itu dengan wajah serius, bola matanya terus bergerak membaca isi gulungannya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman sinis " Tampaknya semua yang kamu rencanakan berjalan dengan baik... Tetsu " ia tersenyum bangga kepada orang didepannya yang bernama Tetsu.

Tetsu kemudian menundukan kepalanya " Terimakasih banyak,,, lalu apa perintah anda selanjutnya ? " Tetsu tampaknya sudah benar-benar siap menjalankan perintah dari tuannya itu.

" Heh,,, huhuahahah " Zangetsu tiba-tiba mulai tersenyum jahat " Lanjutkan ke rencana selanjutnya " ucapnya memberikan perintah kepada Tetsu.

" Sesuai perintah anda Zangetsu-sama " setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tetsu kemudian menghilang layaknya terkena hembusan angin meninggalkan Zangetsu sendirian.

" Heh, dan pada akhirnya roda kehidupan akan mulai berputar... " Zangetsu tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

Beralih di Konohagakure tepatnya disebuah kediaman Hyuga, Hiashi tampak bengong menatap dengan tatapan kosong calon pewaris utama klan Hyuga yang sedang berlatih. Tiba-tiba Hiashi dikagetkan dengan suara anaknya itu.

" Otou-sama, apa yang sedang otou-sama lamunkan ? Otou-sama seharusnya fokus memperhatikan latihanku kan " Hanabi tampak sangat kesal karna latihannya tadi tidak diperhatikan sama sekali.

Hiashi yang sangat kaget langsung membantah perkataan anaknya tadi " Apa maksudmu Hanabi ? Aku sudah memperhatikan latihanmu " Hiashi tampak sedang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Hanabi kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada "Heh, aku tau tadi otou-sama menatapku dengan tatapan kosong... Apakah otou-sama sedang memikirkan nee-sama yang semakin dekat dengan Naruto nii-san ?" Belum sempat Hiashi menjawab pertanyaannya barusan Hanabi langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi " Yah, aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto nii-san akan segera memutuskan untuk menikahi nee-sama, di misi terakhir mereka, Naruto nii-san berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan nee-sama, dan nee-sama juga tampak sangat bahagia berada di dekat Naruto nii-san. Jadi apakah otou-sama sudah memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan mereka ?'' Hanabi melirik ayahnya dengan tatapan licik.

Sementara itu, Hiashi yang mendengar ocehan anaknya itu mulai sangat kesal " kamu itu masih kecil ! Tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang dewasa ! Yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang hanya berlatih dengan keras agar bisa menjadi pemimpin Hyuga yang hebat ! Sekarang kembalilah berlatih ! " Ucap kesal Hiashi sambil menunjuk aula latihan klan Hyuga.

Hanabi yang mulai ketakutan melihat ayahnya langsung membukukan badannya memberi hormat dan lari menjauh dari ayahnya " Huh, mereka selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil, Dasar ! " Hanabi berisik pelan agar tidak terdengar ayahnya.

Hiashi yang mendengar bisikan Hanabi langsung membentak anaknya lagi " apa yang kamu bisikan ? "

" Ah, b-bukan apa-apa " Hanabi menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata dan langsung melanjutkan latihan.

Hiashi kemudian berkata dalam hatinya ''Aku harus segera mengambil keputusan..."

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata yang masih melakukan perjalanan dihutan, dedaunan pun berjatuhan terkena hembusan angin.

Sfx : Wuush ! Wuush !

Mereka masih melompat dari 1 cabang pohon ke cabang pohon lainya, Naruto yang merasa perjalanan mereka sudah cukup lama segera bertanya kepada Hinata.

Naruto kemudian melirik ke Hinata " Hey Hinata, apakah Kumogakure masih jauh dari sini ? " Bertanya ke Hinata dengan nada bosan.

Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan melompat-lompat kemudian mengambil peta di tasnya dan melihatnya sesaat " menurut perkiraanku kita bisa sampai disana sebelum matahari terbenam " kembali menyimpan peta itu kedalam tasnya.

" Heh, begitu ya, aku sangat bosan " jawab Naruto lesu.

Sfx : Shut ! Shut !

Naruto yang menyadari ada kunai melesat kearah mereka dari belakang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan kilat menyambar Hinata dan membawanya ke arah kanan mencoba menjauh dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Kunai tadi menancap kecabang pohon yang baru mereka pijak dan selang beberapa detik ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi dari kunai tersebut, tampaknya kunai tersebut tertempeli Kibaku fuda (bom kertas). Naruto dan Hinata kemudian mendarat ditanah dengan selamat.

" Uh ? Apa itu tadi ? " Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

" Tampaknya kita akan mendapat sedikit halangan ttebayo " Naruto menatap serius kearah sumber lemparan kunai tadi.

Seseorang berjalan mengarah ke Naruto dan Hinata, ia lalu berhenti di jarak 10 meter dari Naruto dan Hinata " Jadi kamu rupanya Uzumaki Naruto itu ya ? " Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis " sudah lama aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat kemampuanmu." yah, ternyata dia adalah Tetsu, bawahan dari Zangetsu.

" ... " Hinata hanya terdiam melihat pria tak dikenal itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan perjalan mereka.

" Apa tujuanmu menghentikan perjalanan kami ttebayo ? Apakah kamu salah satu orang yang telah mencuri meriam difusi chakra milik Kumogakure ? " Naruto menatap Tetsu dengan wajah sangat kesal.

Tetsu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin " Tujuan ? Dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Zangetsu-sama, aku hanya hidup tanpa arah dan tujuan... Tapi sekarang tujuan Zangetsu-sama juga merupakan tujuanku... Dan tujuan kami adalah... " Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis " Memutar roda kehidupan ! "

" Memutar roda kehidupan ? " Hinata tampak sangat kebingungan mendengarkan penjelasan Tetsu.

" Apa maksudmu dattebayo ? " Naruto semakin kesal karna tidak mengerti maksud Tetsu.

"Kalian shinobi dari desa besar tidak akan bisa mengerti penderitaan yang kami alami sebagai shinobi yang hidup di desa kecil !" Tetsu sedikit menundukan kepalanya "Dan tidak akan pernah bisa" kembali menatap Naruto "karna itulah,,, Zangetsu-sama ingin memutar roda kehidupan agar kalian shinobi dari desa besar juga bisa merasakan penderitaan yang kami alami, dan sudah saatnya kami yang ada dibawah menjadi yang diatas !"

"Jadi kamu berniat menghadapi kami berdua sendiri ya? Kamu akan menyesal ttebayo!" Naruto mulai bersiap dengan kuda-kuda kakinya.

" ... " Hinata yang melihat Naruto bersiap-siap juga mulai mengikutinya.

Tetsu kemudian sedikit tersenyum "Heh, sendiri?Sayangnya aku tidak akan bertindak seceroboh itu"

"Ah ?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat Tetsu melakukan sesuatu

" Apa maksudmu ttebayo ? " Naruto hanya memperhatikan Tetsu yang sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Tetsu langsung mengambil gulungan besar yang tergantung di punggungnya dan membukanya di tanah "Lihat saja !" Dengan lihai kedua tangannya kemudian mulai membentuk segel tangan dan sekarang ia menghentakkan tangan kanannya diatas gulungan tadi.

Sfx : Tap ! Boofst ! Boofst ! Boofst !

Asap mulai mengepul diantara mereka, Naruto dan Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, lalu asap itu mulai memudar. Terkena hembusan angin. Dan saat asap sudah benar-benar menghilang Naruto dan Hinata dikejutkan dengan ratusan robot yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Hahahah..." Tetsu menunjukan senyuman liciknya "Merekalah yang akan kalian hadapi !"

"Apa-apa'an ini ? Hinata, apa kamu bisa melihat sesuatu dari mereka menggunakan byakugan mu ?" Sedikit melirik ke Hinata lalu kembali mengamati ratusan robot yang ada di hadapannya

" Akan kucoba,,, Byakugan!" Otot-otot disekitar mata Hinata mulai bermunculan, Hinata tampak sangat berkonsentrasi mengamati robot itu. "M-mereka,,, bukan manusia. Tapi mereka dikendalikan menggunakan chakra" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat ke Naruto.

"Karna mereka bukan manusia kita akan menghancurkan kumpulan rongsokan itu" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri "Ayo Hinata !" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke Hinata.

Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto langsung menganggukan kepalanya "Ehm !" Ia kemudian membiarkan tangan kanannya digenggam Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat dan langsung membuka kembali dengan sangat lebar, disaat itu pula chakra kyubi mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto diselimuti jubah chakra kyubi berwarna kuning dengan motif hitamnya sedangkan Hinata diselimuti Dengan jubah chakra kyubi berwarna merah. Sementara itu Tetsu mencoba menjaga jarak antara Naruto dengan melompat beberapa kali kebelakang.

" Heh, hancurkan saja robot-robot itu jika kalian bisa " Tetsu tersenyum licik.

" Baiklah, Hinata kamu amati mereka dengan byakugan mu. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka dengan satu serangan " Naruto dengan percaya diri kemudian mengumpulkan chakra berwarna orange di tangan kanannya.

" Baik!" Hinata mulai mengamati para robot itu.

" Yosh ! sudah siap.. " Sekarang Rasenshuriken berwarna orange sudah tercipta ditangan kanan Naruto, tanpa ragu Naruto mulai melemparkan rasenshurikennya "Rasakan ini ttebayo ! Rasenshuriken !" Dengan suara nyaring Rasenshuriken itu langsung melesat memutar kearah ratusan robot itu menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar. Yosh ! Apakah mereka semua sudah hancur Hinata ?" Naruto dengan percaya diri seolah yakin semua robot itu langsung hancur.

Sementara itu Hinata tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dibalik ledakan itu "Hah ?" Hinata masih saja bengong seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kepulan asap masih menyelimuti pasukan robot itu membuat Naruto tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Ada apa Hinata? Mereka semua sudah hancur kan ?" Naruto mulai resah melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Hinata mulai mencoba menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto " M-mereka,,, tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun "

" A-apa ? Bagaimana bisa ? " Naruto hampir tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan, asap mulai memudar dan Naruto dapat melihat jelas robot-robot itu memang tidak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali. " Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ttebayo ?"

Sementara itu Tetsu tampak tersenyum licik "Luar biasa, aku merasakan chakra yang sangat besar mulai mengalir di tubuhk" ia tampak menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada mengamati pasukan robotnya dari jarak yang agak jauh dibelakang pasukan robotnya agar tidak terkena serangan Naruto.

Kembali ke Hinata, ia kini mencoba melanjutkan penjelasanya kepada Naruto "M-mereka seolah-olah menyerap seluruh chakra Rasenshuriken Naruto-kun, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal dipikiranku " Hinata tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan apa yang mengganjal pikiran Hinata.

Hinata langsung memberitahukannya kepada Naruto "Walaupun mereka menghisap Rasenshuriken Naruto-kun tapi chakra mereka tidak bertambah sedikitpun "

" Kalo begitu aku akan menyerang mereka sekali lagi, dan kamu tolong amati mereka dengan teliti Hinata. " Bersiap untuk menyerang.

" Aku mengerti " Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi mengamati pasukan robot itu.

" Baiklah kita mulai ttebayo ! " Naruto langsung berlari kedepan dengan cepat, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menyerang, sementara para pasukan robot itu satu per satu mulai maju kearah Naruto. Pasukan robot itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari tangan kanannya dan juga sebuah perisai di tangan kirinya.

"Pedang dan perisai seperti itu tidak akan bisa menghentikanku ttebayo !" Naruto mulai memanjangkan tangan kanannya menggunakan chakra kyubi dan dengan cepat Naruto mengibaskan tangannya kearah pasukan robot itu dari kanan ke kiri membuat mereka langsung terhempas kebelakang, robot-robot itu pun berjatuhan dan saling menabrak terkena pukulan Naruto tapi mereka tetap tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun. Naruto masih terus menendang dan memukul robot-robot yang ada di sekitarnya.

Disisi lain Hinata tampak serius mengamati pertarungan Naruto, dia mencoba mencari tau banyak tentang cara kerja robot itu, ia mengamati sambil berpikir " walaupun Naruto-kun hanya menggunakan taijutsu untuk menyerang mereka, tapi mereka masih tetap menyerap chakra Naruto-kun... Itu artinya mereka akan menyerap chakra apapun yang bersentuhan dengan mereka... Tapi kenapa chakra didalam tubuhnya tidak bertambah sama sekali ? Ah ! Tunggu dulu " Hinata tampak melihat sesuatu " Jadi begitu cara kerjanya, pasukan robot itu hanya alat yang digunakan untuk menyerap chakra Naruto-kun, dan setelah mereka menyerapnya mereka langsung mentransfer chakra yang mereka dapat ke pria yang mengendalikan mereka. Aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Naruto-kun "

Hinata kemudian berteriak kepada Naruto untuk memberitahu semua yang ia tahu " Naruto-kun ! pasukan robot itu hanya alat yang digunakan untuk menyerap chakramu, dan setelah mereka menyerapnya mereka langsung mentransfer chakra yang mereka dapat ke pria yang mengendalikan mereka. Jadi kita harus menghentikan pria itu untuk menghentikan mereka ! "

" Sial ! Gadis itu bisa membaca situasi dengan sangat tepat, jika begini akan menjadi semakin sulit" Tetsu tampak sangat kesal dengan Hinata yang berhasil tahu rencananya yang sebenarnya.

Sfx : Buuts ! Buuts !

Naruto masih sibuk memukul dan menendang robot-robot itu, " Baiklah, Terimakasih Hinata ! " Naruto langsung melakukan lompatan lambung kedepan dan menggunakan kepala pasukan robot itu sebagai pijakan untuk berlari menuju kearah Tetsu, Naruto kembali melompat lambung untuk menghindari tebasan dari salah satu robot yang ia pijak, di saat yang sama salah satu robot memunculkan sayap dipunggungnya dan langsung melesat terbang kearah Naruto. Robot itu langsung memukul Naruto dengan sangat keras, Naruto yang berada diudara tidak bisa menghindar dan hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencoba menahan pukulan itu, tapi Naruto tetap saja terpental kebelakang karna pukulan itu.

Hinata berteriak khawatir pada Naruto " Naruto-kun ! " Dia lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan mencoba menahan tubuh Naruto yang masih terpental. Naruto kini tersungkur di pelukan Hinata.

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk kembali " Maaf Hinata, mereka terlalu banyak " Naruto tampak masih menahan kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba pasukan robot itu bersiap melakukan sesuatu, mereka tampak mengumpulkan bola api raksasa, bola api itu semakin membesar dan besar. Naruto masih kesulitan menggerakan badannya akibat chakranya sudah terserap begitu banyak, sementara Hinata tampak mulai khawatir. Bola api besar itu benar-benar sangat besar siap untuk di tembakan, akhirnya robot itu benar-benar menembakan bola apinya kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

Sfx : Jduaarr !

Ledakan besar terjadi tapi tampak sesosok raksasa sedang menahan bola api besar itu.

Naruto yang tadi sempat memejamkan mata, mencoba membuka matanya " Kau...? "

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Nah siapakah sosok yang menolong Naruto dan Hinata? tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya^^

yang udah bersedia mampir dan review makasih banyak ya, kata Daisuke Review nya jadi penyemangat buat nerusin ke chapter selanjutnya Makasih banget^^

kalau ada typo-typo mohon di maklumin ya^^

dan diharapkan selalu Review ya biar jadi penyemangat^^

Dan jangan lupa untuk like FP kita** Uzumaki Family **disana selalu membahas tentang Naruhina dan anak-anaknya mampir ya^^ *Promosi* xD

Arigatou ne :D

**Daisuke^^**


	4. Sasuke'

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**Mission With You**

**By Daisuke **

**2015**

**Genre : Romance / Adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, Mybe typos bertebaran**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ''Sasuke''**

karena ada yang review ga pakai akun jadi disini aja balas nya ya :)

-** Raisa Uzumaki-san** : Arigatou udah review, ini lanjutannya.. semoga suka ya :)

-** Shin Ichihana-san : **Arigatou koreksinya ya nanti akan di perbaikin^^ nih lanjutannya moga suka :)

Yang Review menggunakan akun udah di dibalas secara private ya :)

sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu udah mau mampir dan review, review kalian jadi penyemangat buat nerusin chapter berikutnya :)

Selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Ledakan besar pun terjadi, tapi sesosok raksasa menahan ledakan tersebut untuk melindungi Naruto dan Hinata, asap mengepul dan sosok raksasa itu masih belum terlihat dengan jelas.

Hutan tampak bergemuruh akibat bola api raksasa itu. Disebuah semak-semak nampak seorang pria mengamati pertarungan Naruto dari kejauhan, pria itu sangat hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan.

" Kau...? " Naruto terlihat tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali.

" Uh ? " Hinata juga tampak kebingungan.

Asap mulai menghilang terkena hembusan angin, dan sekarang Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok raksasa itu, " Sasuke ! " Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berada dalam mode Susano'o sempurna dari belakang.

" Sasuke-kun ? " Hinata juga tampak terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba.

" Jadi itu Uchiha Sasuke ? " Tetsu berpikir sejenak " tampaknya akan sangat sulit jika harus menghadapi mereka berdua secara langsung " Tetsu mulai khawatir dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan kenapa kau bisa disini ? " Naruto langsung berteriak menanyakan sesuatu ke Sasuke.

" Faktanya aku berada disini saat kau berada dalam masalah, sudah jelaskan aku datang untuk membantumu ? Dan saat dalam perjalananku, aku mendengar semua masalah ini. Tentu saja aku tidak akan tinggal diam, ini juga termasuk dalam penebusan dosa ku ! " Sasuke tampak melirik ke Naruto dengan wajah datar.

" Kalo begitu kita akan menghancurkan mereka dan... " Naruto yang belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya langsung dipotong Sasuke.

" Tidak ! Akulah yang akan menangani mereka kalian lanjutkanlah ke Kumogakure, kalian akan membuang-buang waktu jika menghadapi mereka "

" T-tapi... " Naruto yang belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi-lagi langsung dipotong Sasuke.

" Pergilah ! " Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

" Heh, kau mulai bertingkah sok pahlawan,,, ingat kau harus menghentikan pria yang mengendalikan robot itu, karna robot itu hanya berfungsi untuk menyerap chakra " Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kelemahan musuh.

" Tidak perlu dijelaskan, aku sudah mendengar semuanya tadi " Sasuke kali ini menatap musuh dengan tatapan dingin.

Naruto mulai menghentikan mode chakra kyubinya " Heh, dasar kau ini " Naruto tampak sedikit senang karna Sasuke datang tepat waktu " Ayo Hinata kita pergi, kita serahkan mereka ke Sasuke " Naruto bersiap pergi

" Baik ! " Chakra yang menyelimuti Hinata juga tampak memudar secara perlahan.

Naruto dan Hinata kini melompat pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kumogakure, dan Sasuke tampak sudah siap menghadapi mereka.

" Apa ? Uchiha Sasuke itu.. dia berniat menghadapiku sendiri " Tetsu masih berdiri dibelakang pasukan robot sedang mengamati Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian bersiap menyerang, dia memanipulasi bola amaterasu di tangan kanan Susano'o menjadi anak panah, ia kemudian bersiap menembakan anak panah itu dengan busur panah ditangan kiri Susano'o " Enton : Susano'o Kagutsuchi " Sasuke langsung melepaskan tembakan anak panah amaterasu kearah ratusan robot itu.

Sfx : Blaasshh !

" Apa ? " Tetsu kemudian bergegas melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak.

Sementara itu anak panah amaterasu masih melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sfx : Jduaarr !

Ledakan terjadi, puluhan robot terpental kebelakang, sebagian dari mereka terbakar amaterasu, Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat " Apa ? Bahkan amaterasu juga ! " Sebagian robot yang terbakar itu langsung menyerap amaterasu yang membakar mereka.

" Heh, mereka akan menyerap semua jenis Ninjutsu ( Jurus Ninja ) apapun " Tetsu memperlihatkan senyum jahatnya.

" Ternyata benar, mereka bisa menyerap semua jenis Ninjutsu. " Susano'o yang menyelimuti Sasuke perlahan memudar dan menghilang. Kini Sasuke berada dalam mode normal " Baiklah, kurasa aku harus menghentikan pria itu " Sasuke menatap serius Tetsu yang berada dibelakang pasukan robot.

" Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan ? " Tetsu bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Jubah Sasuke tampak berkelibat terkena angin hingga nampak bahwa tangan kirinya masih buntung, ia kini memegang pedang Kusanaginya di tangan kanan bersiap menyerang. Kepulan debu nampak mengepul di tanah saat ia mulai lari ke arah Tetsu ia lalu memainkan pedangnya dengan lihai.

Sfx : Trang ! Ting !

Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya ke arah para robot, dan begitupula sebaliknya para robot juga menggunakan pedang ditangan kanannya namun Sasuke dengan lihai dapat menahan tebasan para robot. Sasuke kini berada ditengah kerumunan para robot dan kemudian melompat lambung ke atas , ia menggigit gagang pedang dari tangan kanannya, kemudian mengumpulkan chakra di tangan kanannya. " Chidori Eiso ! " Dia membuat Chidori yang dapat memanjang untuk menebas atau menusuk dari jauh. Ia mengarahkan Chidori eiso itu tepat di tengah rerumunan pasukan robot.

Sfx: Jduarr ! Ledakan kembali terjadi diantara pertarungan mereka, puluhan pasukan robot terpental sehingga membuka jalan untuk Sasuke menuju Tetsu. Sasuke kini mendarat ditanah dan langsung berlari menuju Tetsu yang sudah tanpa pengawalan dari pasukan robot.

" Sial ! Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar merepotkan ! " Tetsu berbisik kesal saat melihat ulah Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berada dihadapan Tetsu " Rasakan ini ! " Sasuke mencoba menebaskan pedangnya yang sudah ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya.

" Heh ! " Tetsu lalu mengambil sebuah kunai di kantung senjata bagian pahanya dan mencoba menahan tebasan Sasuke.

Sfx : Triing !

Adu senjata terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Tetsu, Tetsu masih berusaha menahan pedang Sasuke dengan kunainya. Sasuke kemudian mengalirkan elemen petir kepedang Kusanaginya, dan hal itu membuat Tetsu tersengat dan langsung terpental kebelakang. " Akan segera kuhabisi kau ! " Sasuke langsung kembali berlari kearah Tetsu bersiap melakukan serangan selanjutnya namun pasukan robot mulai bangkit, mereka terbang dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menahan Sasuke.

" Sial ! Mereka sudah mulai bangkit kembali " Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menjaga jarak dengan melompat kebelakang.

Sfx : Sraakk !

Bunyi kaki Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan tanah.

Sementara itu Tetsu nampak kembali bangkit setelah tersungkur akibat serangan Sasuke. " Benar-benar elemen petir yang kuat " mengibaskan tangannya ke baju yang agak kotor.

" Sangat sulit untuk menyerangnya dari jarak dekat, jika begitu aku akan menyerangnya dengan jarak jauh " Sasuke membentuk segel menggunakan 1 tangannya, " Katon : Goryuka no jutsu ! " Sasuke langsung menyemburkan api berbentuk kepala naga ke langit mencoba membuat cuaca menjadi mendung, dan kilatan petir dilangit mulai terlihat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata masih melompat dari cabang ke cabang.

" Sepertinya kita akan segera sampai ttebayo " Naruto mencoba berbicara kepada Hinata, namun Hinata tampaknya tidak memberikan respon apapun, merasakan ada yang aneh ia kemudian melirik ke arah Hinata " Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa ? " Naruto mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sangat kelelahan, tangan kanannya kini memegangi kepalanya yang terlihat agak sakit, pandangan matanya mulai agak kabur. Tiba-tiba cabang kayu yang dipijak Hinata sangat rapuh dan kemudian patah.

Sfx : Krakk !

Cabang pohon yang dipijak Hinata patah dan Hinata pun terjatuh.

" Hinata ! " Naruto dengan reflek cepat langsung melesat ke tanah untuk menangkap Hinata sebelum jatuh ketanah.

Hinata kini pingsan di gendongan Naruto " Hey, Hinata ! Kamu kenapa ? Cepat bangunlah ! Hinata ! " Naruto kemudian menyandarkan Hinata dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Didalam pikirnya Naruto kebingungan kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan " Sepertinya dia memang belum pulih total setelah menjalankan misi kemarin " Naruto yang tadi jongkok disamping Hinata kini berdiri melihat awan hitam yang berada tepat di sekitar tempat pertarungan Sasuke. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke " Sasuke " bisiknya pelan sambil melihat awan hitam itu.

.

.

Sedangkan di Kumogakure tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, tampak seorang pria kekar yang disebut Raikage itu sedikit gelisah menunggu seseorang " Mabui, apakah Naruto sudah sampai ? "

" Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar kedatangan mereka, Raikage-sama " jawab Mabui, perempuan yang menjadi asisten Raikage.

" Hmm, 3 Shinobi dari 3 desa lainya sudah sampai. Jadi mereka harusnya juga sudah sampai saat ini... Darui ! Cari mereka disekitar rute yag diberitahukan Hokage ! " Ucap Raikage memberi perintah kepada pria berwajah datar itu.

" Baik Rai... " Kalimat Darui langsung dipotong oleh pria gila Rapp yang berada disampingnya

" T-Tunggu Brother ! Sebaiknya biar aku saja yang mencari Naruto okee, dan biarkan saja Darui disini yeaahh ! " Bee dengan rapp nya langsung menyarankan kepada saudara angkatnya agar dirinya mencari Naruto.

" Yah, kurasa Bee-san saja yang mencarinya " ucap Darui dengan nada bosan.

" Hehh, baiklah terserah kalian, tapi Bee kau tidak boleh mencari terlalu jauh ! Jika kau melakukannya... Akan ku hajar kau " ucap Raikage dengan garang.

" Oke Brother ! Aku akan segera menemukan Naruto, Yeahh ! " Bee langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dengan santai.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka masih belum melanjutkan perjalanan karna Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri. Naruto tampak sangat cemas melihat keadaan Hinata. Kemudian ia sedikit membuka mulutnya karna terkejut, mata Hinata secara perlahan mulai terbuka dan bola mata besarnya itu langsung tertuju ke arah Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

" Hinata ! Ada apa denganmu ttebayo ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " Ucap Naruto yang sangat cemas.

" A-aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kelelahan karna menggunakan Byakugan secara berlebihan " Hinata masih dengan wajah agak pucat.

" Begitu ya, Kumogakure sudah sangat dekat kita harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit " Naruto mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. " Ah, benar juga. Ayo sini aku gendong, kau belum bisa jalan sendiri kan ? " Naruto kemudian membalikan badannya, menyuruh Hinata untuk naik kepunggungnya.

" T-tapi Naruto-kun... " Hinata sedikit ragu, tapi Naruto memaksanya.

" Sudah cepatlah, kau bisa jatuh lagi jika memaksakan tubuhmu " Naruto mulai membungkuk kan badannya agar Hinata bisa naik.

" B-baiklah kalo begitu " Hinata mulai naik ke punggung Naruto.

" Berpeganglah dengan erat ya " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ehm " Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto.

Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto kini menyangga paha Hinata agar tidak terseret, " Baiklah kita harus cepat ! "

Sfx : Whussh !

Naruto mulai melompat dari cabang ke cabang ia semakin menambah kecepatanya agar bisa segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Sementara itu, kedua mata Hinata nampak menatap sebagian wajah Naruto dengan tatapan sayu kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan mempererat pegangannya ke Naruto.

.

.

.

Beralih ke pertarungan Sasuke nampak petir mulai menyambar-nyambar dari langit, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya bersiap menyerang Tetsu menyerang Tetsu dengan sambaran alam. " Akan kuhabisi dia dengan Kirin " sambaran petir itu mulai membentuk kepala naga raksasa yang sudah siap mencabik mangsanya.

" Aku bisa mati jika terkena serangan itu " Tetsu kemudian mengendalikan robotnya untuk melindunginya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan saat itu pula Petir berbentuk kepala naga itu langsung menyambar ke arah Tetsu, tapi dengan cepat para pasukan robot itu bersatu membentuk kubah yang cukup besar untuk melindungi Tetsu. Dan sambaran petir itu pun berhasil diserap pasukan robot yang berubah menjadi kubah besar.

" Apa ? Mereka juga bisa berubah menjadi kubah ? " Sasuke seolah tak percaya serangannya tadi bisa digagalkan.

Pasukan robot yang berubah menjadi kubah tadi kembali menjadi robot lagi, " Heh, hahahaha " tawa jahat Tetsu terdengar dari kerumunan robot itu " sayangnya ini pertarungan yang sia-sia... Target ku yang sebenarnya sudah pergi, jadi pertarungan ini tidak ada gunanya. Sampai jumpa "

Sfx : Boofst ! Boofst !

Pasukan robot itu menghilang satu persatu menjadi kepulan asap, dan saat asap sudah menghilang Tetsu juga tampak sudah tidak ada disana.

" Mungkinkah, Target orang itu adalah Kyubi ? " Sasuke nampak bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

.

.

Naruto yang masih menggendong Hinata sudah sampai ke Kumogakure mereka bergegas untuk mencari rumah sakit " Jadi seperti ini Kumogakure ? Bangunan disini sangat berbeda dengan Konoha " Naruto sangat kesulitan mencari sebuah rumah sakit karna bangunan di Kumogakure agak sedikit aneh, ia masih menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang ada disana.

" A-aku rasa kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, sebaiknya kita segera menemui Raikage-sama saja " Hinata berkata pelan tepat di dekat telinga Naruto.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan ttebayo ? Kita harus ke rumah sakit dulu, kondisimu terlihat mengkhawatirkan " Naruto menegaskan ke Hinata bahwa dia harus ke rumah sakit.

" ... " Hinata hanya pasrah saat mendengar Naruto benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Langkah Naruto seketika berhenti saat melihat bayangan hitam ditanah tepat didepannya semakin besar, lalu terdengar suara jeritan seseorang dari atas yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

" Wheeeaaahhhh ! " Suara orang yang melompat dari atas Ke hadapan Naruto.

" Haahh ! Bee oji-san ! " Naruto terlihat sangat senang karna sekian lama tidak melihat Bee.

" Yoo ! Naruto, kenapa kau baru sampai, apa kau tersesat dijalan ? Yeah ! " Bee berbicara dengan gaya rapp khasnya.

" Sebelum itu tolong bantu aku ttebayo, tolong bawa kami ke rumah sakit. Hinata membutuhkan perawatan sekarang juga " Naruto langsung meminta Bee untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

" Kenapa dengannya ? " Mengarahkan jemarinya ke Hinata.

" Akan ku jelaskan nanti di rumah sakit, cepatlah ! " Ucap tegas Naruto.

" Okee, ikuti langkahku. Yeah ! ". Bee kemudian menunjukan jalan ke rumah sakit.

Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan kini Hinata sudah diperiksa oleh salah satu ninja medis disana.

" A-apakah Hinata baik-baik saja ? " Naruto dengan cemas langsung menanyakanya kepada orang yang sedang memeriksa Hinata.

" Dia hanya kelelahan karna terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya, bila dia istirahat total malam ini maka besok chakranya pasti sudah pulih kembali, dia juga bisa dibawa pulang sekarang juga " ucap ninja medis itu.

" Syukurlah " menatap Hinata dengan perasaan lega. " Terimakasih banyak ya sudah memeriksa Hinata " Naruto tersenyum ke ninja medis itu.

" kalo begitu aku permisi dulu " ninja medis itu meninggalkan mereka di ruangan.

" Sudah kubilangkan, a-aku baik-baik saja, kamu terlalu menkhawatirkanku... Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata lirih.

" Aku hanya tidak mau kalo sesuatu sampai terjadi padamu " Naruto yang tadi sangat khawatir kini sudah sangat lega.

" Yoo ! Kau bilang kau akan menjelakan semuanya padaku, beritahu aku sekarang yeah ! " Bee mengarahkan tinjunya ke Naruto mengajaknya beradu tinju.

" Baiklah ttebayo ! " Naruto beradu tinju dengan Bee, dengan begitu mereka bisa saling mengetahui pikiran Satu sama lain.

" Hmm yeahh ! Aku mengerti, sebaiknya kita segera menemui brother. Dia pasti akan marah jika menungguku terlalu lama.

" Ayo Hinata kubantu " Naruto membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, " apa kau sudah bisa berjalan sendiri ? "

" Ehm " menganggukan kepalanya " aku sudah tidak apa-apa "

" Baiklah Bee oji-san ayo kita segera menemui Raikage oji-san ttebayo "

" Yoo ! "

Mereka bertiga kemudian keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menemui Raikage, ditengah perjalanan Bee menjelaskan bangunan-bangunan Kumogakure kepada Naruto dan Hinata, tentu saja dengan gaya rapp nya, kini mereka sudah sampai diruang Raikage.

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali Naruto ? " Raikage langsung menanyakan alasan Naruto terlambat.

" Tadi kami mengalami masalah diperjalanan, lalu aku harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit " Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Raikage.

" Masalah ? Apa maksudmu ? " Raikage kembali bertanya ke Naruto dan Hinata.

" Oh Brother, sebaiknya biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu dan biarkan aku yang menjelaskanya padamu oke, aku tadi sudah beradu tinju dengan Naruto jadi aku tahu semua yang dialami Naruto, Yeahh ! "

" Baiklah, Mabui ! Bawa mereka ke penginapan yang sudah dipersiapkan ! " Raikage memberi perintah ke Mabui untuk membawa Naruto dan Hinata ke penginapan.

" Baik ! Raikage-sama " memberi hormat ke Raikage " Naruto-kun, Hinata-san mari ikuti aku " Mabui membawa Naruto dan Hinata keluar ruangan.

Dan kemudian Bee mulai menjelaskan semua yang dialami Naruto kepada saudaranya itu. Bee menjelaskan semuanya kepada Raikage dengan gaya rapp nya, tapi karna Raikage sudah terbiasa dengan Bee, Raikage mengerti semua yang dikatakan Bee.

" Apa ! Jadi ada orang yang telah menyerang Naruto ? " Raikage memukul mejanya dengan sangat keras. " Darui ! Segera kirim tim pencari untuk menyelidiki bekas tempat pertarungan mereka ! "

" Baik ! Raikage-sama " memberi hormat ke Raikage dan langsung segera pergi.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat penginapan yang ada di Kumogakure, Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai didepan kamar mereka.

"Ini adalah kunci kamarnya" Mabui memberikan kunci kamar itu ke Hinata "jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja pelayan, aku harus segera pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Mabui kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"T-tunggu ttebayo ! Lalu dimana kamarku ?" Naruto menghentikan langkah Mabui.

Mabui kemudian berbalik menghadap ke Naruto "apa maksudmu ? Itu adalah kamar kalian"

Kalimat Mabui tadi langsung membuat pipi Hinata menjadi merah " T-tidur satu kamar dengan Naruto-kun ? " Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

" Hah ? T-tapi kami kan... " Naruto mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya di potong oleh Mabui

" Kamar di penginapan ini sudah penuh, karna kami kira Konoha hanya mengirim 1 Shinobi jadi kami cuma memesan 4 kamar untuk shinobi dari desa lain di penginapan ini. Maaf ya aku sangat sibuk sampai jumpa ! " Mabui kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Hah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo Hinata kita masuk " Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mereka.

" I-iya "

Hinata dengan ragu-ragu juga menyusul Naruto masuk ke kamar.

**Tbc...**

* * *

Hhehehehe apa yang akan terjadi ya dengan Naruto dan Hinata selanjutnya? tunggu chapter berikutnya^^

tolong tinggalkan jejak ya biar jadi penyemangat^^

Arigatou ne :)

sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya :)

Jaa Ne ^^

**Daisuke^^**


	5. Promise

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**By Daisuke**

**Genre : Romance / Advanture**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waring : Canon, mybe typos bertebaran**

**ENJOY ! ^^**

* * *

terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang mau baca fanfic ini dan bersedia Reviews^^

untuk yang ga pakai akun aku balas di sini aja ya^^

-** Shin Ichihana** : waaah makasih masukannya ntar di perbaikin^^ gomen baru sekarang di balas sekali lagi makasih banyak ya^^

-** Raisa Uzumaki** : nih udah dilanjutin^^ makasih udah review ya :)

\- **Comberan** : waaaah makasih udah ngasih masukannya ya ternyata banyak salah ya ntar di perbaikin lagi sekali lagi makasih banyak ya ^^ dan gomen baru balas reviewnya

\- **Guest** : nih udah dilanjutin^^

-** KaminariNoGod10** : makasih ya udah review^^

\- **NN : **Ga janji update kilat ..^^ dan makasih udah mau review^^

-** Shirayuki** : Udah dimasukin sasuke nya^^ makasih review nya :)

\- **Guest : **Oke ntar di perbaikin lagi^^ makasih masukan nya dan reveiwnya^^

\- **Uzumaki kamil** : iya pasti dong kemampuan mereka hebat tunggu aja chapter'' nya ^^ makasih reviewnya^^

-** Singgih : **nih udah update^^ makasih reviewnya ya^^

-** Aoii **: Iya ya lupa nih untung di ingetin tp gimana ya udah terlanjur dimasukin chara mabui nya jadi biarlah mabui idup di fic ini^^ makasih banyak udah review ya^^

\- **Inoue kazeka** : makasih udah mau review ya^^

\- **Uzumaki Hunter** : mmm..tunggu aja chapter'' selanjutnya ya untuk kemampuan musuh ga bs bilang pokonya tunggu aj^^ makasih udah mau review^^

**\- Naruhina lovers **: nih lanjutannya^^ makasih reviewnya^^

-** muru-chan **: nih lanjutannya^^ makasih reviewnya :)

-** Namea'am uzumaki** : makasih reviwnya ^^

makasih semuanya yang udah mau review yang pakai akun maupun yang ga pakai akun makasih banyak ya udah mau nyempetin baca fanfic ini review kalian jadi penyemangat buat nulis chapter'' selanjutnya^^

untuk yang pakai akun aku balas di private messaging nya ya :)

sekali lagi makasih banyak^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Promise**

ini lanjutannya gomen lama updatenya^^

moga suka ya^^

selamat baca :D

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah masuk ke kamar penginapan, tapi sesampainya didalam Naruto agak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hebat,,, bahkan ranjangnya hanya 1" Naruto menepuk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya "Kumogakure benar-benar tidak menyambut kita dengan baik ttebayo"

"M-mungkin mereka memang sedang dalam kondisi sulit" Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto "lalu ba-bagaimana sekarang ?" Hinata mulai menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh, kau jangan khawatir Hinata" Naruto berusaha tersenyum agar Hinata tidak mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Naruto kini mengarahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sesuatu. "Hmm,,, baiklah aku akan tidur di sofa itu dan kau tidur diranjang. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Naruto masih memasang senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ehm,,, s-sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika Naruto-kun juga tidur diranjang. Jadi..." Hinata berusaha memberanikan diri menatap wajah pria yang ada didepannya.

"Tenang saja-ttebayo ! Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di sofa, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" Naruto langsung memotong kalimat Hinata yang belum sempat dilanjutkan. "Lagi pula ninja medis itu bilang kau harus istirahat dengan baik malam ini, jadi kau harus tidur senyaman mungkin"

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika melihat Naruto-kun tidur tidak nyaman"

"Lalu?" Naruto mulai kebingungan dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Ehm,,, a-aku tidak keberatan jika Naruto-kun juga tidur di ranjang itu" jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Lagipula ranjang itu juga cukup besar untuk kita berdua" Hinata mulai tersenyum kecil ke Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kurang yakin.

"Ehm" menganggukan kepalanya "lagi pula kemarin Naruto-kun juga sudah menjagaku semalaman"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti-ttebayo !" Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya "hmm,,, sebaiknya kau segera mandi Hinata. Aku akan keluar memesan makanan dulu" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ehm" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mulai masuk menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Disekitar pinggiran desa Kumogakure, seorang pria masih tampak mengawasi Naruto dan Hinata dari atas pohon. Walaupun dia berada cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto, tapi ia dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata dengan mata yang sangat terkenal di Konoha (Byakugan).

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun dan Hinata-sama berhasil sampai di Kumogakure dengan selamat. Syukurlah !" Ucap lega pria yang menjadi pelayan Hinata, yaitu Hyuga Ko. "Aku harus terus mengawasi mereka berdua sampai misi mereka selesai, seperti yang diperintahkan Hiashi-sama"

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang Raikage, tampak Raikage sangat penasaraan dengan orang yang sudah menyerang Naruto diperjalanannya, keheningan diruangan itu langsung pecah saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Permisi Raikage-sama ?" Suara wanita dari luar ruangan itu.

"Masuklah !" Ucap Raikage dengan singkat.

"Aku kembali Raikage-sama" ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Mabui.

"Mabui ternyata kau" Raikage mulai mengalihkan pikiranya tentang pria yang menyerang Naruto "apakah kau sudah membawa mereka berdua di satu kamar yang sama?"

"Iya, sesuai perintah anda Raikage-sama" ucap gadis berkulit gelap khas Kumogakure itu.

"Baguslah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal semacam itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini keingingan dari hokage mereka sendiri" Raikage kini mulai memikirkan tentang pria yang menyerang Naruto lagi. Ia berpikir mungkin pria yang menyerang Naruto adalah orang yang sama.

"Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan, Raikage-sama?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan pria yang menyerang Naruto" Raikage menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Pria yang menyerang Naruto-kun?"

"Sepertinya pria itu ada hubungannya dengan pencurian senjata kita. Dan menurut laporan Bee pria itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto bahwa ia ingin melakukan perubahan besar terhadap dunia shinobi" ucap Raikage sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Perubahan besar dunia shinobi,,, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Mabui dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Raikage kini seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Mabui! segera sampaikan kepada 4 desa lain untuk memperketat keamanan desa mereka. Dan apakah sudah ada kabar tentang tim yang di kirim Darui ?"

"Belum ada kabar tentang mereka,, baiklah aku akan segera mengirim pesan untuk mereka" mabui langsung memberi hormat dan keluar ruangan.

.

.

Beralih ke ruang Hokage, disana tampak Kakashi yang sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu, ia mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya. Padahal harusnya ia menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama? Sepertinya anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan asisten Kakashi.

"Eh?" Kakashi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya "yah, sesuatu sedang menggangu pikiranku"

"Sesuatu? Apa maksud anda?" Gadis berambut pirang itu kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan Kakashi "apa terjadi masalah?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku punya firasat buruk. Apakah sudah ada kabar tentang Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi kepada gadis disampingnya.

"Belum, tapi aku akan mencari tahu" gadis itu kemudian memberi hormat dan meninggalkan Kakashi di ruangan itu.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah mendapat makananya dan ia pun langsung kembali ke kamarnya, tapi dia agak kecewa karna penginapan itu tidak menyediakan makanan kesukaanya.

"Heh, harusnya mereka juga menyediakan ramen disini, tapi malah tidak ada. Benar-benar penginapan yang payah-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Naruto sudah sampai didepan kamarnya dan ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Dikamar itu terdapat Hinata yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya karna habis mandi, Hinata kini sudah tidak memakai pakaian misinya dan berganti dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan sehari-hari yaitu baju berwarna pink berseret putih dibagian lengan dengan daleman baju hitam lengan panjang dan ia juga menggunakan rok putih berseret pink sampai dibawah lutut dengan celana yang sampai betis.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi ya Hinata?" Naruto Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tangan kanan kiri karna tangan kanannya dipakai untuk memegang makanan.

"Eh,,,? Naruto-kun! Kau sudah kembali" ucap Hinata yang kaget karna kedatangan Naruto.

"Iya" meletakan makanannya di meja makan yang ada di dekat jendela kamar "cepat sekali mandinya, biasanya kan wanita sangat lama saat mandi maupun berdandan. Contohnya saja Ino, dia sangat sensitif kalo masalah kecantikan" Naruto kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk diranjang.

"A-aku tidak terbiasa melakukan hal semacam itu, apakah menurutmu aku juga harus melakukan hal yang dilakukan Ino dan gadis lain?" Hinata mencoba untuk meminta pendapat Naruto. "Jika iya, aku akan berusaha untuk melakukannya"

Naruto kini duduk disamping Hinata agar lebih nyaman untuk berbincang-bincang "sebenarnya walaupun tidak berdandan kau tetaplah cantik Hinata, bahkan bisa dibilang kau adalah wanita tercantik didunia ini. Tidak hanya kecantikan wajahmu yang membuatku kagum tapi juga karna kau memiliki sifat yang lembut" Naruto tersenyum lembut dan berusaha membuat Hinata lebih percaya diri.

"..." sementara itu Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya "dengarkan aku!"

"Uh,,,?" Hinata sontak menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang masih agak merah saat Naruto menepuk bahunya.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi "jadilah dirimu sendiri, karna aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti biasanya bukan seperti Ino atau gadis lain. Kau mengerti-ttebayo?"

"Ehm !" Hinata menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya, ia memperlihatkan senyum kecil di bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Baguslah, aku harap kau bisa lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri karna aku sangat percaya padamu" tangan kanan Naruto kini menyingkap poni Hinata yang menutupi keningnya.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata seketika kaget karna Naruto tiba-tiba mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat menyukai semua tentangmu, Hinata" bisik pelan Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata yang masih agak basah.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun" Hinata benar- benar merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto "t-tapi sebaiknya Naruto-kun segera mandi dulu, karna sepertinya makanannya mulai dingin"

"Ah...! Kau benar kalo begitu aku akan segera mandi" Naruto langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata mengangguk "Ehm,,, aku akan menyiapkan makanan dulu, Naruto-kun" Hinata kini juga beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju meja makan. Ia membuka makanan yang masih berada didalam bungkusan untuk disiapkan dimeja makan.

Setelah ia menyiapkan makanannya, Hinata kini menuju jendela kamar yang ada tepat disebelah meja makan. Hinata membuka jendela itu agar bisa melihat pemandangan di Kumogakure sekaligus menghirup udara segar. Hinata melihat bintang dilangit dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

.

.

Di tengah gelapnya hutan, dedaunan berjatuhan akibat dahan-dahan pohon dipakai sebagai pijakan untuk melompat. Sasuke melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan sangat hati-hati untuk menjaga jarak dengan Tetsu yang berada cukup jauh didepannya.

Tampaknya Sasuke sedang mengikuti Tetsu secara diam-diam 'jika targetnya adalah kyuubi, dia pasti punya rencana jahat untuk dunia shinobi' ucap Sasuke dalam hati "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan desa yang sudah dilindungi kakakku dengan nyawanya sendiri" raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat marah.

Sementara itu Tetsu tampak sedang mencemaskan sesuatu "aku hampir tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Zangetsu-sama, aku sudah gagal menjalankan misi yang diberikannya" raut wajah Tetsu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat kesal "sial...! Ini semua karna Uchiha Sasuke itu" Tetsu langsung menambah kecepatanya agar cepat sampai ke markas.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah selesai mandi, ia juga sudah tidak memakai pakaian misinya dan berganti dengan hanya memakai baju putih lengan pendek dan celana hitam berseret orange yang sangat mirip dengan celana olahraga.

"Haahh,,, segarnya" ucap Naruto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung membalikan badannya dari jendela "Ehh,,,? Naruto-kun, aku sudah selesai menyiapkan makanannya. Kita bisa makan sekarang"

"Benarkah? Wah,,, aku sudah sangat lapar-ttebayo!"

Naruto dan Hinata sudah duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja makan berbentuk lingkaran berada diantara kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Mereka bedua mulai menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Mmm,,, enak sekali-ttebayo! Hinata cobalah ini rasanya sangat enak-ttebayo! Aaa,,, buka mulutmu" Naruto mencoba menyuapi Hinata dengan makanan yang ada di sumpitnya.

"Benarkah?" Hinata langsung menerima suapan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ehm,,, benar! Enak sekali" Hinata kemudian juga mengambil makanan dengan sumpitnya "nah ini, Naruto-kun juga harus mencoba makanan ini. Rasanya sangat manis" Hinata sekarang juga mencoba menyuapi Naruto.

"Baiklah" Naruto langsung melahap makanan yang Hinata suapkan.

"Benarkan? Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

"Mmm. Kau benar makanan ini memang manis-ttebayo! Tapi karna aku memakan makanan ini sambil melihatmu. Kemanisan makanan ini jadi kalah dengan manisnya senyumanmu-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto yang sedang menggoda Hinata.

Sementara itu Hinata malah menundukan kepalanya karna tersipu malu "Naruto-kun"

"Hahahaha,,, aku bersungguh-sungguh-ttebayo!"

Mereka sangat bahagia saat menikmati makan bersama di malam itu.

.

.

Sementara itu kondisi di Konohagakure mulai sepi karna memang sudah agak larut. Seekor burung hantu dengan sebuah gulungan dipunggungnya terbang kearah ruang hokage.

"Hah? Sebuah pesan malam-malam begini" gadis berambut pirang itu memasukan jarinya dimulut dan mulai bersiul layaknya sebuah peluit agar burung hantu itu turun.

Burung hantu itu langsung bertengger di tangan kiri gadis itu.

"I-ini pesan dari Kumogakure. Aku harus segera menyampaikannya ke Hokage-sama" gadis itu bergegas menuju ruangan Hokage.

Gadis itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan tanpa mengucapkan permisi "Hokage-sama!"

"Ada apa!" Hal itu sontak membuat Kakashi kaget.

"Aku membawa pesan dari Kumogakure" ucap gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Apakah tentang Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Silahkan anda baca sendiri" menyerahkan gulungan itu ke Kakashi.

Kakashi menerima gulungan itu dan langsung membukanya. kedua bola mata Kakashi terus bergerak mengikuti apa yang ia baca.

"Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang buruk dibalik pencurian senjata itu" Kakashi berpikir sejenak "perintahkan Izumo dan Kotetsu untuk memperketat keamanan desa"

"Baik" gadis itu kembali meninggalkan ruangan karna mendapat perintah dari atasannya.

Sementara itu. Sunagakure, Kirigakure dan Iwagakure yang sudah mendapat pesan dari Kumogakure juga langsung memperketat keamanan desa mereka.

.

.

Kembali ke Konohagakure tepatnya di rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sakura sedang duduk di dekat jendela menatap bintang dilangit, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat foto kenang-kenangannya bersama tim 7.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke di foto itu "Sasuke-kun apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau sudah makan? Ku harap kau selalu menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Kakashi-sensei bilang kau sempat kembali ke desa untuk melindungi desa dari meteor tapi kenapa kau tidak menunggu dan menemuiku? Padahal sejak saat itu aku selalu percaya bahwa aku mulai mendapat tempat di hatimu"

**\- Flashback** -

Sasuke menyentil kening Sakura dan berkata "saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menemuimu"

**\- Flashback end -**

"Tapi, kenapa Kakashi-sensei bilang kau langsung pergi lagi setelah menyelamatkan desa? Kenapa,, Sasuke-kun...?" Air mata Sakura langsung menetes tepat diwajah Sasuke yang terdapat di foto itu.

.

.

.

Beralih ke hutan, tiba saja sesuatu muncul di pikiran Sasuke. Ia kemudian memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

'A-apa? K-kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya muncul di pikiranku. Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya? Heh, apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku harus lebih berkonsentrasi pada musuh.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Tetsu yang berhenti di tanah yang agak lapang.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke juga langsung berhenti diatas pohon dan mengamati Tetsu dari kejauhan 'apakah dia sudah menyadari keberadaanku?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Tetsu kini membentuk segel tangan dan tiba-tiba batu besar didepannya bergeser sehingga memperlihatkan sebuah lubang yang tidak terlalu besar, Tetsu langsung masuk kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Jadi itu adalah markasnya, ruangan bawah tanah ya? Hampir sama dengan markas Orochimaru. Aku harus segera melaporkan ini ke Kumogakure karna posisiku lebih dekat dengan desa itu" Sasuke langsung melompat pergi.

.

.

.

Tetsu menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar itu untuk menuju ruangan Zangetsu.

"Permisi Zangetsu-sama, aku kembali" Tetsu mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuklah" ucap Zangetsu dari dalam ruangan.

Tetsu masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan dan ia langsung jongkok untuk menghormati tuannya.

"Kenapa kau datang sendiri? Dimana Naruto" tanya Zangetsu kepada Tetsu.

"Maafkan aku Zangetsu-sama, aku gagal membawa Naruto. Aku sudah berhasil menyudutkan Naruto tapi tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke datang membantu Naruto. Itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku" ucap Tetsu "tapi aku berhasil membawa sedikit chakra kyuubi" lanjut Tetsu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong, segera masukan chakra itu kedalam Meriam Difusi Chakra" perintah Zangetsu.

"Baik, tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyempurnakan senjata itu. Karna senjata itu tidak akan mampu menampung chakra kyuubi, aku akan menambah kapasitasnya" Tetsu langsung berdiri dan mengarah ke senjata yang sudah disiapkan.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, aku percayakan semuanya padamu,,, Tetsu"

"Terimakasih Zangetsu-sama" ucap Tetsu.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto, mereka baru selesai makan malam.

"Woah, kenyang sekali rasanya" mengelus perutnya "ehh...?" tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto beralih ke bibir Hinata.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" Hinata tampak kebingungan.

"Diamlah sebentar Hinata..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata secara perlahan.

"N-Naruto-kun ?" Hinata berpikir 'jangan-jangan Naruto-kun ingin melakukanya lagi, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya tapi...' Hinata hanya terlihat pasrah dan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata dan kemudian ia menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan jempol tangan kanannya, mengusapnya lembut untuk membersihkan sisa makanan Hinata yang masih dimulutnya.

"Baiklah sudah beres-ttebayo" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata sontak membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mengetahui Naruto hanya membersihkan bibirnya "Naruto-kun..." Hinata langsung menundukan kepalanya, perasaan malu dan kecewa bercampur aduk. Pipinya kembali memancarkan rona merah.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Naruto sedikit menurunkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. "Ya ampun kau demam lagi ya Hinata?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun" Hinata berusaha tersenyum agar Naruto tidak khawatir.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau harus segera istirahat karna besok misi kita dimulai" Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Baiklah"

Naruto menuntun Hinata ke ranjangnya, Naruto langsung menidurkan Hinata dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan selimut yang sudah tersedia. Ia mengelus lembut rambut poni Hinata dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Oyasuminasai, Hinata..." ucap Naruto setelah memberikan kecupan di kening Hinata.

"Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata yang masih memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai merebahkan tubuhnya disampingnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di gerbang Kumogakure dua shinobi penjaga gerbang itu dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seseorang dari gelapnya malam.

"A-ada orang disana!" Ucap shinobi 1

"S-siapa kau? Jawab!" Shinobi 2 mulai ketakutan.

Orang itu semakin dekat dan kemudian membuka kedua matanya dari kegelapan. Terlihat Sharingan dimata kanannya dan Rinnegan yang memiliki tomoe di mata kirinya.

"Mata itu,,, Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap shinobi 1 yang terlihat kaget.

"Apa yang kau inginkan malam-malam begini?" Tanya shinobi 2.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Raikage kalian" jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya shinobi 1

"Aku membawa informasi penting untuk Raikage.''

"Informasi penting? Baiklah, silahkan ikuti aku" shinobi 2 langsung mengantar Sasuke ke ruang Raikage.

Mereka kini sudah sampai didepan diruang Raikage.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar disini" pinta shinobi itu "permisi Raikage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap shinobi itu dari luar ruangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apa yang dia inginkan" Raikage sangat penasaran dengan kedatangan Sasuke. "Suruh dia masuk" perintah Raikage.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk Sasuke" shinobi itu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan langsung kembali pergi untuk berjaga digerbang. Dan Sasuke langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu untuk masuk.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Raikage langsung menanyakan tujuan Sasuke.

"Aku membawa informasi untuk anda" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah dingin meski dihadapanya adalah seorang Raikage.

"Informasi?"

"Aku berhasil menemukan markas dari seseorang yang menyerang Naruto diperjalananya, aku sengaja mengikuti orang itu secara diam-diam. Ini aku sudah menandai markasnya didalam peta" Sasuke memberikan sebuah peta kepada Raikage.

"Mustahil! Shinobi-shinobi ku sudah mencari di sekitar sini tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu" bentak Raikage sambil memukul meja.

"Itu karna musuh menggunakan penghalang, bahkan Sharingan ku tidak dapat melihatnya tapi kemungkinan Byakugan dapat melihatnya" ucap Sasuke.

"Tampaknya keputusan Hokage mengirim pengguna byakugan sangat tepat, tapi apa kau tahu tujuan musuh menyerang Naruto?"

"Menangkap kyuubi!" Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Begitu ya tampaknya Hokage juga melakukan keputusan fatal karna mengirim Naruto" Raikage berpikir sejenak " masih adakah yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak aku akan segera melanjutkan perjalananku"

Sfx = Swing !

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang dari ruangan itu secepat kilat.

Dan Raikage tampak sedang memikirkan rencana untuk misi besok.

.

.

Di kamar Naruto &amp; Hinata, Naruto seperti sedang mencemaskan sesuatu ia masih belum juga bisa tidur karna pikirannya terganggu, ia menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong tapi setelah itu pandangannya beralih ke wajah polos Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Tangan kanannya merayap seperti sedang mencari sesuatu sampai akhirnya tangannya bertemu dengan tangan Hinata. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dengan tangan kananya yang terbalut perban, hal itu membuat Hinata terbangun.

"Naruto-kun...?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sedang punya masalah.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh pikiran.

"Tentu saja tidak, apa Naruto-kun punya masalah? Ceritakanlah" Hinata berusaha membuat Naruto merasa nyaman.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, mau kah kau melakukannya" ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang sedang menunjukan permohonan.

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Hinata penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bersikap seperti itu.

Naruto kembali menatap langit-langit "saat aku tahu kau pergi dengan Toneri untuk menikah dengannya, hatiku benar-benar hancur aku seperti kehilangan bagian tubuhku, semangatku, bahkan impianku. Karna itulah aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya"

"Maafkan aku untuk hal itu Naruto-kun. Tapi mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu selamanya. Karna itu adalah tujuanku selama ini" Hinata mempererat genggaman tangannya

Naruto langsung menatap Hinata dengan wajah lega setelah mendengar janji Hinata "terimakasih, mulai sekarang aku juga berjanji akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkata "Terimakasih,,, Hinata"

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan tidur.

**TBC.**

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya^^ dan jangan lupa review ya buat penyemangat^^

btw yang suka naruhina please like fp Uzumaki Family ya disana kita update'' tentang naruhina yang so sweet ini makasih^^ *promosi nih*

**DAISUKE**


	6. Change Of Mission

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**Mission With You**

**By Daisuke**

**2015**

**Genre : Romance/ Advanture**

**Disclaimere : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, mybe typos bertebaran**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Change Of Mission**

ini lanjutannya maaf ya lama updatenya^^

Selamat membaca^^

Sinar matahari mulai menembus jendela kaca kamar penginapan Naruto dan Hinata, burung-burung juga mulai berkicau merdu di pohon sekitar penginapan mereka. Didalam penginapan tersebut tampak Hinata yang sedang bersenandung lembut sambil menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Sedangkan diranjang, Naruto tampak masih tertidur dengan nyenyak walaupun itu juga tidak bertahan lama karna sinar matahari mulai menerangi wajah Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai membuka matanya, ia terlihat kesulitan untuk membuka matanya karna efek silau oleh sinar matahari. Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan tempat dimana Hinata tidur. "Ugh...? Hinata...?" Naruto langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah menyadari Hinata tidak ada disisinya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan lain dari kamar tersebut, tepatnya ruang makan. Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah menyadari bahwa Hinata ada di sekitar meja makan. ''Hinata..." Naruto tampak tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Hinata yang belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto masih bersenandung lembut, akhirnya Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut Hinata dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Hinata. "Ohayou, Hinata..." Naruto berbisik pelan didekat telinga Hinata sambil menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuh Hinata yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Hinata pun menghentikan aktifitasnya "Ugh...?" sontak Hinata langsung terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya yang secara tiba-tiba. "O-ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun... k-kenapa Naruto-kun tiba-tiba memeluk ku...?" Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Hinata. Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata dan Hinata pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto "Untuk sesaat ku kira tadi kau meninggalkanku lagi-ttebayo!" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang agak sedikit malu-malu. "Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu Hinata..."

"Uh? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto-kun lagi" Hinata memberi Naruto sebuah senyuman manis, rona merah di pipinya mulai hilang "aku janji..." Naruto pun ikut tertawa lepas setelah mendengar janji Hinata "Hahaha...! Aku senang mendengarnya, Hinata..."

"Ah, benar juga. Tadi utusan Raikage bilang kita harus berkumpul digerbang jam 9, jadi sebaiknya Naruto-kun segera mandi dan kita sarapan bersama"

"Hmm, baiklah kalo begitu" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi ''aku akan mandi dulu" Hinata kembali melanjutkan menyiapkan makanan karna tadi sempat diganggu Naruto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan Raikage, suasana sedikit hening. Raikage tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Mabui! Kirimkan pesan terhadap 4 kage lain tentang situasi saat ini, pastikan informasinya sedetail mungkin" Ucap Raikage. Mabui langsung menganggukan kepalanya "Aku mengerti"

"Raikage-sama, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya pria yang berada disebelah kanan Raikage, yaitu Darui. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko " sahut Raikage dengan singkat. "Heh, aku tidak yakin Naruto akan menuruti perintah anda" ucap Darui dengan nada bosan. "Dia harus mengerti dengan situasi saat ini".

.

.

.

Hinata kini sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan, ia kemudian duduk di kursi dekat meja makan untuk menunggu Naruto mandi. Tak berselang lama Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan pakaian misinya karna setelah ini mereka akan berangkat menjalankan misi. Hinata langsung menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk kekasihnya itu "Silahkan duduk, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menggeser kursi. "Terimakasih..." Naruto langsung duduk di tempat duduk yang disiapkan Hinata barusan. Hinata juga sudah kembali di tempat duduknya dan Naruto pun mengambil sumpit di depannya bersiap untuk makan. "Eh, Hinata apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi makhluk aneh itu nanti?"

"Uh...?" Hinata kembali menaruh sumpitnya di meja dan menunda sarapannya "Aku sudah mencoba memikirkan caranya, tapi mengingat ninjutsu, genjutsu dan taijutsu tidak mempan terhadap mereka sepertinya sulit untuk menghentikan mereka" ucap Hinata sambil menaruh tangan kanannya dibawah dagu. "Kau benar, makhluk aneh itu benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan" Naruto menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kanan. "Makhluk itu memang sulit dihentikan tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dihentikan" Naruto sedikit bingung mendengar kalimat Hinata "A-apa maksudmu...?"

"Menurutku ada satu cara untuk menghentikan mereka" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Apa itu-ttebayo...?"

"Kita harus menghentikan orang yang mengendalikan mereka terlebih dahulu" Naruto langsung menegakkan kepalanya "Ah...! Kau benar, jika kita bisa mengalahkan orang yang mengendalikan makhluk aneh itu maka kita pasti bisa menghentikan makhluk itu"

"Tapi masalahnya adalah, kita bahkan kesulitan untuk mendekati orang yang mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk itu" lanjut Hinata. "Itu berarti yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang yang mengendalikan makhluk aneh itu" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk berfikir. "Ehm!" Hinata memberi anggukan tanda setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat, mereka tampak berfikir keras untuk membuat rencana. Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan mencoba menjelaskan rencananya kepada Hinata. "Kurasa kita harus mengalihkan perhatian makhluk-makhluk itu dengan bunshin ku" Naruto memberi jeda sejenak terhadap penjelasannya. "Aku akan menyesuaikan jumlah pasukan musuh dengan bunshin ku, dengan begitu aku yang asli bisa menyelinap diantara mereka dan langsung menyerang orang yang mengendalikan mereka" Hinata langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghentakan kedua tangannya dimeja makan "Tapi mereka tetap akan menyerap chakra bunshin Naruto-kun dan itu akan membuatmu kehabisan chakra!" Hinata tampaknya kurang setuju dengan ide Naruto. Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata, ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai berbicara "Hinata, apa kau lupa kalo aku punya Kurama didalam tubuhku? Dan aku juga bisa menggunakan sennin mode. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang tidak memiliki sedikit pun keraguan. "Tapi, Naruto-kun?"

"Lagipula ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mendekati pengguna jutsu itu-ttebayo!" Naruto masih tampak tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata kembali duduk dan pasrah dengan keputusan Naruto. "Selain itu, aku ingin segera pulang ke Konoha dan..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Uh...?" Hinata pun ikut terdiam menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto mulai menggengam kedua tangan Hinata ditengah meja makan "Aku ingin segera mempersiapkan pernikahan kita berdua" senyuman Naruto kini berubah menjadi senyuman tulus. Kedua mata Hinata kini tampak membulat lebar, rona merah di pipinya mulai muncul setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Suasana kembali hening sesaat, mulut Hinata sedikit membuka seolah ingin berkata sesuatu. Hinata terus berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu yang tertahan dihatinya "N-Naruto-kun,,, a-apa kau serius?" Naruto menarik nafas panjang seolah ingin lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri "Yeah, aku yakin dengan pilihanku" kedua tangan Naruto semakin erat menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. "A-apakah kau keberatan dengan rencanaku yang terlalu mendadak?"

"T-tidak! Aku senang karna pada akhirnya kita akan bisa selalu bersama, hanya saja..." Hinata menundukan kepalanya berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu. "Hanya saja... apa-ttebayo?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Otou-sama" lanjut Hinata yang semakin merendahkan kepalanya. "Ah...?" Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan ayahmu!" Ucap Naruto dengan tegas. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung menaikan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto yang terlihat tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata pun tersenyum lega dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini dulu-ttebayo!".

"Ehm...!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah ruang bawah tanah tepatnya markas Zangetsu, tampak Tetsu yang sudah selesai menyempurnakan difusi meriam chakra. "Huh, akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Tetsu sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan lengan bajunya. Zangetsu yang duduk di singgasananya mulai melirik Tetsu "Kau sudah selesai,,, Tetsu?"

"Iya, sekarang senjata ini bisa menampung chakra dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya" tangan Tetsu mengusap lembut difusi meriam chakra. Zangetsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada "Itu berarti kita hanya tinggal memikirkan bagaimana cara menangkap kyuubi" memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Itu tidak perlu...!" Tetsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zangetsu. "Apa maksudmu?" Kembali membuka matanya, menunggu Tetsu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara menangkap Kyuubi tanpa harus bertarung" ucap Tetsu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau yakin...?"

"Percayakan saja padaku, Zangetsu-sama" Tetsu menunjukan senyuman liciknya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu percaya padamu" Zangetsu membalas dengan senyuman bangga.

.

.

.

Suasana di Konohagakure pagi ini berjalan normal, orang-orang mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa begitupula dengan aktifitas di ruang Hokage. Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi mulai membaca dengan serius, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang selalu membaca novel icha-icha, kali ini Kakashi sedang membaca tumpukan berkas di meja hokage, tak jarang pula dia menandatangi berkas yang perlu ditandatangi. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu cukup hening sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. "Masuklah...!" Ucap Kakashi yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari tumpukan berkas itu. Orang itu mulai masuk ke ruang Hokage dan langsung membungkukan badanya untuk memberi hormat. Kakashi akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang di depannya "Oh, ternyata kau Izumo." Kakashi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga dagunya "Ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau datang kemari...?"

"Ada pesan dari Kumogakure" ucap Izumo yang langsung melangkah kedepan menuju meja Kakashi. "Silahkan diterima, Hokage-sama" Kakashi menerima pesan yang berupa sebuah gulungan tersebut dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti. ''Tidak kusangka musuh juga akan mengincar Naruto'' Kakashi menarik nafas panjang ''Kekuatan Naruto sangat dibutuhkan dalam misi ini tapi jika sampai kekuatan Naruto jatuh ditangan musuh, maka keselamatan 5 desa besar dalam bahaya'' Kakashi kini memejamkan matanya berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya ''Ini pilihan yang sulit''.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah memakai seragam misi mereka masing-masing, Naruto mengecek ulang peralatan misinya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang ketinggalan. Naruto menaruh tasnya di punggung "Kau sudah siap Hinata?"

"Uh-huh...!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto yang sudah di depan pintu kamar. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar bersiap untuk berangkat ke gerbang utama Kumogakure. "Yoossha...! Ayo kita berangkat-ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya dengan penuh semangat. "Ehm...!" Hinata pun tersenyum melihat semangat kekasihnya yang sangat membara. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar penginapan.

.

.

.

Di gerbang utama Kumogakure, para shinobi dari desa lain sudah berkumpul dan bersiap menjalankan misi. "Jadi hanya shinobi Konoha yang belum datang kesini?" Ucap pria berkaca mata dengan pedang Hiramekarei di punggungnya, dan merupakan pengawal dari Godaime Mizukage (Chojuro dari Kirigakure) "Sebagai shinobi harusnya mereka tidak boleh terlambat" Gerutu salah satu kunoichi yang merupakan cucu dari Sandaime Tsuchikage. (Kurotsuchi dari Iwagakure) "Yah, jika dia orangnya maka aku tidak terkejut" Kakak perempuan Godaime Kazekage pun juga turut bicara. (Temari dari Sunagakure) "Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul jam 9, jadi seharusnya mereka segera sampai disini. Bersabarlah" Raikage mencoba menenangkan mereka. "Hooy...!" Teriak Naruto dari belakang Raikage sambil melambaikan tangan kearah shinobi lain. Naruto dan Hinata tampak masih mengatur nafas karna habis berlari. "M-maaf kami terlambat" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badanya. "Akhirnya datang juga" Chojuro sedikit membenarkan kaca matanya. "Maaf ya, tadi kami kesulitan mencari jalan kemari-ttebayo" Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kau hanya mencari alasan, dasar!" Nada kesal terucap dari mulut Kurotsuchi. Temari menepuk kepalanya dengan tangan kanan "Dia tidak pernah berubah".

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan menjelaskan tugas kalian masing-masing dalam misi ini, dan juga akan ada perubahan dalam misi ini" Ucap Raikage dengan nada tegas.

"Perubahan? A-apa maksudnya-ttebayo?" Naruto dan yang lain kini mulai serius mendengarkan penjelasan Raikage. "Sebelum itu, aku akan membagi tugas kalian masing-masing" Raikage mengarahkan ujung jempolnya kearah pria dikanannya yang tampak dengan wajah bosan. "Dalam misi ini kalian akan dipimpin oleh Darui" Pandangan Naruto dan yang lain tertuju kearah Darui yang akan memimpin mereka. "..." Darui hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan menganggukan kepala. Raikage kemudian menunjukan sebuah peta yang diberikan Sasuke semalam. "Semalam Uchiha Sasuke datang menemuiku untuk memberikan peta markas musuh kepadaku..." Naruto melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan "Apa...? Sasuke datang kemari! Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung memotong kalimat Raikage. "Semalam dia langsung pergi" Raikage hanya memberi jawaban singkat. "Begitu ya"

"Akan kulanjutkan..." Raikage menunjuk sebuah tanda lingkaran di peta itu "Kalian akan pergi ketempat yang sudah diberi tanda ini, dan setelah itu..." Raikage mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "..." Hinata langsung menegakkan badanya. "Hinata dari Konoha, kau akan menggunakan byakuganmu untuk memastikan letak musuh, dan byakuganmu juga akan menjadi mata untuk rekan-rekanmu''.

"Baik!" Ucap Hinata yang mengerti dengan maksud Raikage. "Setelah kalian mengetahui letak musuh, maka lakukanlah serangan dadakan!" Pandangan Raikage kini beralih ke Kurotsuchi. "Kurotsuchi dari Iwagakure, kau gunakan elemen tanahmu untuk meruntuhkan ruang bawah tanah musuh. Jika berhasil, maka kalian tidak perlu melakukan pertarungan yang sia-sia. Pada awalnya misi kalian adalah merebut kembali difusi meriam chakra, tapi karna situasinya berubah maka kalian boleh menghancurkan senjata itu bila perlu!"

"Aku mengerti!" Ucap Kurotsuchi dengan senyum penuh keyakinan. "Tapi jika serangan dadakan gagal, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain dengan pertempuran!" Naruto dan yang lain kini mulai terlihat agak tegang setelah mendengar perkataan kalimat Raikage, kecuali Darui yang hampir selalu terlihat dengan wajah bosan. "Temari dari Sunagakure, kau mempunyai tipe serangan yang luas. Dan dari informasi yang kudengar dari Naruto dan Sasuke, musuh mempunyai pasukan robot yang sangat banyak, jadi gunakan jutsumu untuk menghadapi mereka!"

"..." Temari hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah serius, pertanda bahwa dia sudah mengerti. "Dan selanjutnya Chojuro dari Kirigakure, kau adalah tipe petarung jarak dekat, jadi kau akan membantu Darui untuk menghadapi orang yang mengendalikan pasukan robot itu, kau mengerti?"

"Ehm!" Chojuro menganggukan kepalanya "Mohon kerjasamanya, Darui taichou!"

"Hoamb, tenang saja" Darui hanya menanggapi perkataan penuh semangat Chojuro dengan nada bosan. "Dan aku, bagaimana denganku?" Naruto mulai memasang wajah penasaran. Raikage terdiam sejenak seperti sedang mencari cara untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, Naruto yang memperhatikan raut wajah Raikage pun bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Raikage. "Itulah perubahan yang ku maksud, Naruto kau tidak akan ikut dalam misi ini!" Ucap Raikage dengan tatapan serius ke Naruto. Kalimat Raikage tadi sontak membuat mereka berlima kaget, mereka seolah tidak percaya denga apa yang dikatakan Raikage, terutama Naruto sendiri. Ia seolah tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Raikage. "A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut dalam misi ini?" Naruto mulai maju mendekati Raikage. Raikage kembali diam sejenak agar Naruto bisa sedikit tenang, ia melakukan itu juga untuk memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto selanjutnya. "Sudah kubilang kan, situasinya sudah berubah..."

"Berubah? Berubah bagaimana-ttebayo?" Tampak Naruto masih sangat kesal dan menyela perkataan Raikage. "Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya dulu!" Bentak Raikage terhadap Naruto. "Ugh...?" Naruto pun terdiam dan menunggu Raikage melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Raikage menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa Naruto tidak boleh ikut. "Semalam Sasuke juga memberikan informasi tentang tujuan musuh yang menyerangmu dalam perjalanan kemari, musuh berniat untuk menangkapmu" Raikage memberikan jeda sesaat dalam kalimatnya "Tidak, lebih tepatnya musuh mengincar Kyuubi"

''Mengincar Kurama...?'' Naruto berusaha tetap tenang dan mendengarkan penjelasan Raikage. "Kemungkinan besar musuh ingin menggunakan chakra Kyuubi untuk mengisi difusi meriam chakra, dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka senjata itu bisa menjadi bencana besar terhadap 5 desa Shinobi!" Raut wajah mereka berlima berubah semakin tegang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Raikage, mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa misi ini akan menentukan masa depan 5 desa shinobi. Naruto mulai frustasi dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Kekuatan Naruto memang sangat dibutuhkan dalam misi ini, tapi jika sampai kekuatan Naruto jatuh ke tangan musuh maka itu akan menjadi bencana, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko!"

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku..." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Hinata langsung menyela perkataan Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Raikage-sama benar" ucap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan lengan Naruto. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah Hinata "Hinata...?"

"Jika sampai kekuatan Naruto-kun jatuh ke tangan musuh maka dunia ini akan berakhir, dan semua impian kita juga akan berakhir"

"Tapi, Hinata..." Lagi-lagi Hinata menyela kalimat Naruto "Kumohon! Untuk kali ini, percayalah padaku, Naruto-kun." Naruto hanya terdiam melihat wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan keyakinan. "Kau masih ingatkan, tentang perkataanmu bahwa kau selalu percaya padaku?"

"Ah...?" Naruto kembali mengingat tentang moment yang Hinata maksud.

**\- Flashback** –

"Baguslah, aku harap kau bisa lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri karna aku sangat percaya padamu" tangan kanan Naruto kini menyingkap poni Hinata yang menutupi keningnya. "N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata seketika kaget karna Naruto tiba-tiba mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

**\- Flashback end – **

"Hinata, a-apa kau yakin?"

"Ehm!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali berkata "Percayalah padaku, Naruto-kun" Naruto masih terdiam, dia sangat takut bila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Naruto terus menatap kedalam mata Hinata yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat kuat. Temari melangkah maju kearah Naruto dan Hinata "Hey, Naruto! Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kami disini akan bekerja sebagai tim, jadi kami akan saling melindungi satu sama lain." Temari mencoba untuk meyakinkan Naruto. "Ehm!" Kurotsuchi menganggukan kepalnya pertanda bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Temari. "Tentu saja" ucap Chojuro untuk lebih meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto mulai tersenyum senang dan memperhatikan Temari, Kurotsuchi dan Chojuro. "Kalian semua... tolong jaga Hinata dengan baik ya!" Naruto akhirnya benar-benar setuju untuk tidak ikut dalam misi. "Ehm...!" Mereka bertiga hanya memberikan anggukan kepada Naruto. Raikage terlihat membisikan sesuatu kepada Darui "Darui, sudah saatnya kalian berangkat!" Darui hanya memberikan anggukan terhadap Raikage, ia kemudian berjalan dengan bosan kearah Naruto dan yang lain. "Baiklah semuanya, saatnya kita berangkat" ucap Darui sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kalo begitu, aku berangkat dulu Naruto-kun." Hinata mulai membalikan badanya dan bersiap berangkat, tapi tiba-tiba telapak tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata. "Uh...?" Hinata seperti merasakan sesuatu terhadap tubuhnya saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya, ia kembali menoleh kebelakang melihat Naruto. "Kembalilah dengan selamat, Hinata"

"Uh-huh..." Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Naruto. Dan akhirnya Hinata dan yang lain benar-benar sudah pergi untuk menjalankan misi mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan Raikage di gerbang Kumogakure.

**TBC  
**

* * *

mohon Reviews nya ya teman-teman^^

**Daisuke^^**


	7. Uzumaki Zangetsu

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**By Daisuke**

**Genre : Romance / Advanture**

**Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waring : Canon, mybe typos bertebaran**

**ENJOY ! ^^**

**Chapter 7 : '' Uzumaki Zangetsu''**

Nih lanjutannya^^

Selamat membaca^^  
.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang sunyi, tepatnya markas bawah tanah milik Zangetsu. Disana hanya terdengar tetesan air yang keluar dari langit-langit yang lembab. Zangetsu masih tampak duduk di sebuah singgasana yang lumayan besar, sedangkan Tetsu terlihat duduk bersila dengan mata menutup disamping kanan singgasana Zangetsu. Tetsu saat ini sedang berkonsentrasi dengan wajah yang sangat tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tetsu mulai membuka kedua matanya dan pandangannya langsung mengarah Zangetsu. "Mereka sudah mulai bergerak, Zangetsu-sama"

"Jelaskan secara rinci tentang mereka" ucap Zangetsu. Tetsu kembali menutup kedua matanya "Mereka datang dari arah utara sekitar 10 km, aku dapat merasakan jumlah mereka ada 5 orang" Tetsu tampak mengerutkan dahinya "Dan aku tidak dapat merasakan chakra Naruto diantara mereka, tapi..."

"Tapi... apa?" Zangetsu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Salah satu diantara mereka, teraliri chakra kyuubi didalam tubuhnya" Zangetsu menaikan sebelah mulutnya "Sepertinya aku bisa menebak siapa orang itu" Tetsu juga memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan Zangetsu "Aku rasa tebakan anda sangat tepat kali ini"

"Kali ini...?" Ucap Zangetsu seraya menaikan alis kirinya. "Jadi maksudmu semua perkiraanku selama ini selalu salah, begitu kah...?"

"Eh...? M-maaf" Tetsu langsung menundukan kepalanya dengan wajas meminta pengampunan "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Zangetsu mulai berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan tiga langkah kedepan. "Sudahlah lupakan, semua yang kau katakan memang benar adanya"

"Uh...?" Tetsu sedikit bingung karna ia pikir Zangetsu akan marah karna perkataannya. "Tapi aku sedikit terkejut karna mereka tidak mengikut sertakan Naruto, mereka terlalu meremehkan kita"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Tetsu kembali tersenyum licik "Setidaknya, langkah awal dari rencana kita sudah berjalan dengan baik"

"Heh, kau benar" Zangetsu menyilangkan kedua tangan nya "Siapkan penyambutannya sekarang juga"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Tetsu yang kini sudah berdiri disamping kanan Zangetsu.

.

.

.

Whuush ! Whuush ! Whuush !

Sebuah tim yang di pimpin Darui masih dalam perjalan menuju markas Zangetsu, mereka terus melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan kecepatan penuh. Darui masih tetap seperti biasa, selalu menampakan ekspresi wajah bosan. "Ugh...?" Hinata tampak memekik pelan karna melihat sesuatu menggunakan byakugannya. Darui yang menyadari suara Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata yang tepat dibelakangnya. "Ada apa, Hinata-san?" Wajah bosan Darui kali ini sedikit memudar dan tampak berubah serius. Mendengar hal itu, Temari, Chojuro, dan Kurotsuchi juga ikut memperhatikan Hinata yang sepertinya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. "Aku melihat chakra yang sangat besar didepan sana" Kedua mata byakugan Hinata masih tampak menatap tajam kedepan "sekitar,,, 8 km"

"Chakra yang besar ?" Ucap Temari yang berada disamping kiri Hinata Darui kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan "Itu pasti chakra yang mereka serap dari pertarungan yang sebelumnya"

"Ehm...!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya untuk membenarkan perkiraan Darui "Aku dapat melihat warna chakranya sama dengan milik Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah, ayo cepat" ucap Darui.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah kembali di kamar penginapan, ia hanya berdiam diri duduk di ranjang sambil memandangi syal buatan Hinata. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bahkan pandangan kedua bola matanya tidak pernah lepas dari syal yang ia pegang. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan dikamar itu.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

"Uh...?" Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu kamar yang barusan di ketuk seseorang. Langkah kaki Naruto terasa berat karna tidak ada semangat yang biasanya selalu mengalir dalam dirinya. Semakin lama, ketukan pintu itu semakin terdengar keras di telinga Naruto dan memaksa Naruto untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia akhirnya sampai tepat didepan pintu, ia mengarahkan tangan yang diselimuti perban kearah gagang pintu. Secara perlahan Naruto mulai memutar gagang pintu itu dan langsung menarik pintunya untuk membuka. "Oh Wheeahh...!" Teriakan secara spontan itu langsung membuat Naruto kaget dan terjatuh kebelakang. "Uwahh...!" Naruto secara spontan juga ikut berteriak karna kaget. Dan Naruto kini tampak sedikit merintih kesakitan karna punggungnya yang membentur lantai. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan orang yang mengagetkannya tadi. "Bee oji-chan, kenapa kau mengagetkanku seperti?" Ucap Naruto dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus punggungnya. "Shinobi tidak boleh kaget hanya karna hal seperti itu, Bakayaro ! Konoyaro !" Naruto kini sudah berdiri tegak dihadapan Bee. "Shinobi juga manusia-ttebayo" sahut Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Apapun itu, aku kesini karna aku sudah mendengar masalahmu dari Brother" Kata-kata Bee tiba-tiba membuat wajah murung Naruto yang tadi sempat hilang mulai kembali lagi. Kekecewaan di hatinya juga kembali muncul. "Brother juga melarangku untuk pergi, jadi kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan saja. Okay?" Ucap Bee dengan gaya Rappnya. Naruto membalikan badannya dengan kepala tertunduk untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar" ucap Naruto pelan. Bee sedikit terkejut dengan sifat Naruto yang tidak biasa. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?' Bee tampak bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kedua tangan Bee langsung meraih pundak Naruto dan dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya. "Ugh...!" Naruto sedikit memekik pelan saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Bee dengan agak kasar, Naruto kemudian memperhatikan Bee yang menatapnya dengan wajah serius. "Dengar Naruto, kita berdua adalah jinchuriki. Kita bisa saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain hanya dengan adu tinju" Bee memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak masih tidak bersemangat. "Jadi ayo kita jalan-jalan dan kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku, Okay...?" Ucap Bee dengan Rapp yang membara dengan maksud membuat Naruto agar bisa sedikit bersemangat. Naruto terdiam sesaat dan berpikir bahwa ada benarnya juga perkataan Bee, sebagai sesama jinchuriki tidak ada yang perlu diucapkan untuk bisa memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Akhirnya Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai ganti dari jawaban `Iya`.

"Yeahh...! Ayo ikuti aku, Bakayaro ! Konoyaro !".

Bee dan Naruto kini berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Kumogakure, Kumogakure adalah desa shinobi yang terletak di Kaminari no kuni. Sesuai namanya, Kumogakure adalah desa yang diselimuti awan karna berada di dataran tinggi. Jadi banyak bangunan-bangunan tinggi di Kumogakure yang terselimuti awan. Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto masih tampak murung dan hanya diam membisu. Ia tampak tak memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi tampaknya keberadaan Naruto disadari oleh 2 orang gadis muda yang kira-kira berumur 3 tahun dibawah usia Naruto. Gadis itu tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Gadis berambut hitam itu langsung berbalik badan dan menahan tangan temannya yang berambut coklat saat dia sadar telah bersimpangan dengan Naruto. "Hey, bukankah orang yang sedang berjalan dengan Bee-sama itu adalah Naruto-san?" Ucap gadis bersmbut Hitam. "Ehh...? Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto? Orang yang menjadi pahlawan di perang 2 tahun lalu? Mana, dimana dia...?" Gadis berambut coklat itu tampak clingak-clinguk melihat ke segala arah. Jari telunjuk gadis berambut hitam itu langsung mengarah ke Naruto yang tampak berjalan semakin menjauh. "Itu, lihatlah baik-baik"

"Kyaahh...! Kau benar, itu Naruto-san...!" Teriakan gadis berambut coklat itu langsung menarik perhatian semua orang disekitar jalanan. Orang-orang disana pun langsung memperhatikan gadis berambut coklat dan pandangan mereka kemudian mengikuti arah jari telunjuk gadis itu yang mengarah ke Naruto. "Wahh... benar"

"I-itu benar-benar Naruto"

"Tidak salah lagi...!" Semua orang tampak memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. 2 gadis tadi langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto sambil berteriak histeris menyebut nama yang dari tadi diucapkan banyak orang. "Naruto-san...!"

"Kyaahh...! Naruto-san...!" Naruto yang seperti mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang "Woahh...!" Ekspresi murung sejak tadi menyelimuti wajahnya langsung berubah tampak begitu kaget melihat gerombolan gadis yang awalnya cuma 2 kini tampak menjadi belasan orang. Bee langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya kepada Naruto "Ada apa Naruto...?"

"I-itu..." Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di kerumuni gadis-gadis tadi. Sedangkan Bee yang baru ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah apa yang Naruto lihat, langsung terjatuh begitu saja saat disenggol gerombolan gadis yang terus meneriakan nama Naruto secara histeris. "Kyaahh...!"

"Naruto-san, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu..."

"Naruto-san, kyaahh...!" Hanya beberapa kata itu yang dapat didengar telinga Naruto, karna teriakan gadis-gadis itu benar-benar mengganggu pendengaran Naruto. "Bee oji-chan... bi-bisa kau bantu aku... ttebayo?" Ucap Naruto yang terus terpotong oleh teriakan gerombolan gadis yang mengerumuninya. Sedangkan Bee masih duduk ditanah sambil meringis kesakitan. 'Bahkan di desa ku sendiri kepopuleranku telah dia kalahkan, Bakayaro ! Konoyaro !'.

.

.

.

.

Kembali di tim Darui, mereka sepertinya sudah sangat dekat dengan markas musuh. Darui sebagai kapten berada di paling depan dari yang lain. Darui kemudian berhenti di salah 1 cabang pohon dengan tangan kanannya ia angkat keatas sebagai kode tanda berhenti. Hinata, Temari, Kurotsuchi, dan Chojuro juga langsung berhenti dengan berpijak dicabang pohon. "Hinata-san..."

"Aku mengerti!" Hinata yang mengerti dengan maksud Darui langsung melakukan apa yang Darui inginkan. "Byakugan...!" Pandangan Hinata mulai berubah menjadi hitam putih, ia mulai mengamati dengan teliti daerah sekitar untuk mencari letak markas musuh. Pandangan nya berhenti tepat di sebuah batu besar. "Batu besar itu, itu adalah pintu masuk menuju ruang bawah tanah" Darui memperhatikan batu besar itu sesaat dan kemudian kembali menghadap Hinata "Begitu ya, kalo begitu kau bisa beritahu kami tepatnya letak musuh?" Pandangan Hinata mulai bergerak lagi, ia mulai menyusuri lorong di ruang bawah tanah itu, sampai akhirnya penglihatannya menangkap 2 chakra yang sepertinya adalah musuh. "Aku menemukanya! 10 meter dibelakang batu itu!" Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit ditekan agar tidak didengar musuh. "Baiklah, semuanya! Bergerak sesuai rencana!" Ucap Darui "Baik...!" Mereka berempat menjawab secara kompak. Kurotsuchi dan Temari melompat ke tanah, lalu Darui bergerak ke 15 meter sebelah kiri dari letak musuh, dan Chojuro 15 meter ke sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Hinata tampak masih ditempat semula mengamati situasi sebagai mata bagi teman-temannya. Kurotsuchi mulai membentuk segel tangan dan kemudian menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah, "Doton : Kaido Shokutsu !" Grrkkk ! Permukaan tanah mulai bergetar dan secara tiba-tiba tanah dibawah pijakan musuh langsung terhentak keatas dengan kecepatan tinggi, kepulan debu langsung memenuhi sekitar tempat itu. 'Apakah berhasil?' Pikir Darui. Tampaknya dalam situasi ini yang dapat melihat hanya Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya. Temari menengok keatas "Hinata, apa yang bisa kau lihat?"

"Mereka tertimpa batu besar!" Ucap singkat Hinata.

Kepulan debu mulai hilang terkena hembusan angin. Mereka mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas, Darui mengayunkan tangan nya kedepan sebagai kode untuk maju, sesuai kode dari Darui, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, dan Temari langsung melompat kearah jasad Zangetsu dan Tetsu yang tertimpa batu besar, sedangkan Hinata tampak masih berada diatas pohon sendirian. Tubuh mereka berdua benar-benar hancur dan sangat mengenaskan "Kita berhasil...!" Ucap Kurotsuchi dengan sangat bersemangat. "Rasanya sedikit aneh" Chojuro yang mendengar kalimat Darui mulai kebingungan saat melihat Darui seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Apa maksudmu, Darui-taichou"

"Tidak kah kalian merasa aneh jika misi ini berjalan terlalu lancar...?" Pria berkulit gelap itu masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan keberhasilan misi ini yang terlalu mudah. "Aku juga merasa begitu" Temari ikut membenarkan perkataan Darui Chojuro dan Kurotsuchi juga tampak mulai setuju dengan apa yang dirasakan Darui, bagaimana mungkin seseorang musuh yang mampu menyusup dan mencuri senjata yang sudah dijaga ketat bisa mati semudah itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih mengawasi dari atas pohon juga merasa aneh, ia kemudian mencoba mempertajam penglihatan byakugannya dan ia juga terus memperluas jarak pandang byakugannya. Tiba-tiba mata Hinata membulat lebar setelah melihat sesuatu menggunakan byakugannya. 'Chakra itu...'

"Semuanya, musuh berada 20 meter diarah utara" Teriakan Hinata langsung direspon cepat oleh Temari yang langsung melebarkan Kyodai Sensu (Kipas Raksasa), dengan cengkraman kuat digagang kipasnya, Temari langsung melompat didepan teman-temannya dan mulai mengibaskan Kyodai Sensu miliknya kearah yang sudah diberitahukan Hinata "Daikamaitachi no jutsu...!" Hembusan angin yang sangat tajam langsung melesat dan mencabik-cabik pepohonan didepanya, dan saat itu pula dari balik pohon Tetsu tampak melompat keatas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah agar tidak terkena efek angin buatan Temari. Tetsu kembali mendarat ditanah dengan santai. "Sepertinya byakugan benar-benar merepotkan ya..." ucap Tetsu entah kepada siapa. Darui dan yang lainnya tampak kaget dengan orang yang ada dihadapan mereka "Kau...? Bagaimana bisa...?"

"La-lalu siapa orang yang sudah kita habisi ini?" Pandangan Chojuro berpindah pada jasad yang sudah hancur itu.

Boofst ! Boofst !

Tiba-tiba 2 jasad tadi tampak mengepulkan asap putih yang langsung menghilang terkena hembusan angin. "A-apa itu...?" Ucap Chojuro yang dilanda rasa penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Sial ! Kita gagal" Kurotsuchi langsung terlihat kecewa karna serangan barusan hanya sia-sia. Darui memperhatikan 2 robot yang sekarang lebih pantas disebut rongsokan itu dengan tatapan yang seolah sedang menganalisa sesuatu 'Sudah kuduga, tapi kenapa byakugan tidak bisa menyadarinya?'

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa byakugan tidak dapat menyadarinya" Tetsu berbicara seolah tahu dengan apa yang dipikiran Darui dan yang lainnya. Bibirnya mulai melengkung keatas kala ia melihat Darui menatapnya dengan serius "Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Apa kalian ingat dengan kemampuan Shiro Zetsu yang dapat melakukan penyamaran dengan sangat sempurna?"

"Hah...?" Temari yang berada dipaling depan diantara teman-temannya sedikit terkejut dan mulai menyadari maksud Tetsu. "Jangan-jangan...?" Kalimat Darui langsung dipotong Tetsu yang mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya "Benar, aku meneliti cara kerja tubuh Shiro Zetsu yang berserakan di medan perang. Tentu kalian sadarkan bahwa Shiro Zetsu dapat melakukan penyamaran yang sempurna karna ia menyerap chakra targetnya dan memanipulasinya agar chakranya dapat sama persis dengan chakra target yang ia serap. Dengan kata lain, Shiro Zetsu mengolah chakra yang ia serap dan mengembangkannya agar tubuhnya yang terbuat dari sel Hashirama dapat bersatu dengan chakra yang ia serap, sehingga chakra yang ia serap pun berkembang dan merubah fisik dan chakranya menjadi sama persis dengan target. Bahkan byakugan dan penciuman anjing ninja tidak dapat membedakannya" penjelasan Tetsu langsung di tutup dengan tawa lebarnya.

"Heh, kau akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Raikage!" Ucap Darui yang langsung mengambil Cleaver Sword dari punggungnya dan melesat lari kearah Tetsu. Melihat hal itu Tetsu pun tidak tinggal diam "Sayangnya aku tidak berniat melakukan itu" Tetsu mengambil gulungan besar di punggungnya dan membukanya ditanah, tangannya mulai bergerak cepat untuk membentuk segel tangan, ia kemudian menghentakkan tangan kanannya diatas gulungan tersebut.

Tap ! Boofst ! Boofst ! Boofst !

Kepulan asap langsung mengepul memutari Darui, Temari, Kurotsuchi dan Chojuro. Dan seketika kepulan asap itu langsung memudar dan memperlihatkan ratusan pasukan robot yang mengelilingi mereka berempat. Darui yang menyadari dirinya terkepung langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Sial...!" Ucap kesal Darui. Temari langsung maju disamping Darui "Darui-taichou, aku akan membuatkan jalan untukmu, Temari yang baru saja ingin mengibaskan kipasnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat masing-masing robot itu menciptakan bola api seukuran bola basket. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian berbicara seenaknya" Ucap Tetsu yang berada dibelakang pasukan robotnya. "I-ini gawat!" Chojuro tampak mulai panik karna melihat situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Secara bersamaan pasukan robot itu langsung menembakan bola api yang mereka ciptakan kearah tim Darui. Ratusan bola api mulai menghujani Darui dan yang lainnya. "Earth release : earth dome !" Kurotsuchi langsung menghentakkan kedua tangannya ditanah dan menciptakan sebuah kubah tanah yang sangat kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Jduarr ! Jduarr ! Jduarr !

Ledakan besar terjadi, butiran kerikil dari kubah tanah berjatuhan akibat ledakan yang terjadi diluar kubah. "Kita selamat" Chojuro terlihat sangat lega. "Bodoh! Ini bukan waktunya bersantai, ayo kita lancarkan serangan balasan kita" Temari hanya menanggapi perkataan Kurotsuchi dengan senyum yang penuh semangat. Perlahan kubah tanah yang dibuat Kurotsuchi mulai runtuh dan hilang, kepulan asap tebal akibat ledakan masih mengepul diantara Darui dan teman-temannya. "Kamaitachi no jutsu!" Tiba-tiba tornado angin dengan tekanan tinggi dan tajam keluar dari kepulan asap sekaligus menghapus kepulan asap yang mengganggu mereka berempat. Tornado angin itu langsung menerjang puluhan robot yang melindungi Tetsu. Dan saat itu pula Darui dan Chojuro langsung berlari mengikuti arah tornado angin yang diciptakan Temari untuk membuat jalan bagi Darui dan Chojuro yang menuju kearah Tetsu. "Aku tidak akan hanya tinggal diam!" Kurotsuchi mulai membentuk segel tangan "Doton : Doryūso!" Permukaan tanah yang ada didepan pasukan robot itu tiba-tiba mulai mengeras dan membentuk sebuah tombak tanah yang langsung melesat kearah puluhan pasukan robot Tetsu. Puluhan robot Tetsu langsung terlempar akibat terkena tombak tanah milik Kurotsuchi. "Sial!" Ucap kesal Tetsu yang langsung melompat kebelakang beberapa meter untuk menjaga jarak. "Cukup sudah main-mainya, kami akan menghentikanmu !" Darui mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Tetsu. "Heh!" Tetsu hanya membalas Darui dengan senyuman licik.

.

.

'Syukurlah mereka selamat' Hinata langsung bernafas lega saat melihat teman-temannya mulai menyerang. Hinata kembali mengamati pertarungan teman-temannya menggunakan byakugannya, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu 'Tunggu! Jika tadi ada 2 umpan, seharusnya juga ada 2 musuh. Tapi dimana musuh lainnya?' Tiba-tiba terlihat sosok bayangan hitam yang terlihat samar muncul dibelakang Hinata, orang itu langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkan tangannya kearah Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jduaarr !

Ledakan terjadi akibat sebuah pukulan keras yang mengarah ke Hinata, namun sesaat sebelum terjadi ledakan, Hinata berhasil mengelak dengan melompat ke cabang pohon di depannya, tentu saja itu berkat penglihatan byakugannya. Walaupun pukulan tadi gagal, tapi tampaknya Zangetsu masih tetap terlihat tersenyum "Byakugan memang menganggumkan, pukulan tadi pasti akan berhasil jika kau tidak punya byakugan" ucap Zangetsu yang berada 10 meter didepan Hinata. 'Ternyata benar masih ada musuh lain, tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat merasakan keberadaannya?' Hinata dengan posisi jongkok masih menatap kearah Zangetsu. "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini...?"

"Sejak waktu itu, aku tidak pernah menunjukan identitasku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi" Zangetsu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar "Namaku adalah... Uzumaki Zangetsu" Sontak kedua mata Hinata langsung terbelalak lebar, wajahnya menunjukan sebuah kebingungan. Situasi saat ini benar-benar diluar pikirannya "U-Uzumaki? Apa maksudmu...?"

"Tidak ada gunanya menjelaskanya padamu saat ini" Zangetsu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. "Karna, aku akan menangkapmu...!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Zangetsu, muncul rantai chakra dari perut Zangetsu yang langsung melesat kearah Hinata dan rantai chakra itu langsung memutari tubuh Hinata seperti ingin mengikat. "Ah...?" Hinata langsung memasang kuda-kuda khas, bersiap melakukan sesuatu. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" Hinata langsung melakukan rotasi searah jarum jam sambil mengeluarkan chakra ke setiap titik ditubuhnya sehingga menciptakan sebuah perlindungan kubah chakra. Kaiten Hinata berhasil menahan rantai chakra Zangetsu untuk sementara, rotasi yang Hinata lakukan terhenti dan ia langsung melompat keatas melewati celah-celah rantai yang hampir mengikatnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas Zangetsu dengan telapak tangannya yang bersiap melakukan pukulan. "Jūken...!"

Jduaarr !

Cabang kayu yang dipijak Zangetsu langsung patah saat terkena pukulan Hinata, namun tampaknya Zangetsu berhasil lolos dari pukulan Hinata. Hinata dan Zangetsu kini berpijak ditanah saling berhadapan dengan jarak 7 meter, Hinata masih memasang kuda-kuda khas dengan pandangan tajam yang tertuju kearah Zangetsu.

.

.

Darui dan Chojuro masih berhadapan dengan Tetsu dan 2 robot yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya. Darui langsung membentuk segel tangan dengan sangat cepat "Ranton : Reīzā Sākasu!" Darui menembakan puluhan cahaya laser kearah Tetsu untuk mengganggu penglihatannya. Tetsu mulai menyipitkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah untuk mengurangi efek silau. "Sekarang ! Chojuro !" Chojuro yang mendengar teriakan Darui langsung melesat kedepan dan mengambil Hiramekarei di punggungnya dengan kedua tangan, ia langsung melompat keatas Tetsu bersiap menebaskan pedangnya. "Hiramekarei Kaiho!" Chojuro memancarkan chakranya kepedang dan merubah bentuknya menjadi palu raksasa.

Jduaarr !

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi saat Chojuro menebaskan Hiramekarei kearah Tetsu, kepulan debu tebal berterbangan disekitar Chojuro. "Heh!" Tetsu hanya tampak nyengir melihat serangan Chojuro, ia kini berada dalam perlindungan 2 robot yang menahan tebasan Chojuro. 2 robot itu mulai menyerap sedikit demi sedikit chakra Chojuro. "Apa...?" Perlahan pedang Chojuro yang berbentuk palu mulai ke bentuk semula. 'Dia menyerap chakraku' Chojuro yang menyadari chakranya mulai melemah langsung melompat kembali ke belakang disamping Darui. "Apakah berhasil?" Chojuro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Darui. "Lihatlah, Darui-taichou" Darui mengalihkan pandangannya dibalik kepulan debu disekitar Tetsu "Ahh...?" Ia mencoba memperjelas penglihatanya "Benda itu menahan tebasanmu?"

Bruukk !

"Hoy! Kau tidak apa-apa? Chojuro bangunlah!" Darui mencoba menggerak-gerakan tubuh Chojuro tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Chojuro 'Sial...!' Darui kembali berdiri menghadap Tetsu. "1 kecoa sudah tersingkir" Ucap Tetsu dengan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Temari dan Kurotsuchi berdiri saling membelakangi dengan maksud untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Temari masih menggenggam gagang kipas di kedua tangannya, ia seolah siap kapanpun untuk mengibaskan kipasnya. Sementara Kurotsuchi juga tampak siap membuat segel tangan kapanpun untuk merapal jutsu. 10 robot didepan Temari mulai bergerak dan melesat kearah Temari, robot itu memegang pedang dan perisai dikedua tangannya, mereka tampak bersiap mengayunksn pedang mereka. Tapi tentu saja Temari tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung mengibaskan kipasnya kearah pasukan robot itu. "Fūton : Kakeami...!" Hembusan angin membentuk sebuah jaring langsung menerjang pasukan robot yang mendekatinya, para robot itu terpental dan menghantam robot-robot lainya. Temari mulai tampak kelelahan, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Sedangkan Kurotsuchi tampaknya tidak mau menunggu pasukan robot itu menyerang, ia maju 3 langkah dan langsung membuat segel tangan "Yoton : Sekkaigyo no jutsu" ia menyemburka sebuah kapur mentah kearah puluhan robot didepanya, puluhan robot itu langsung tertimbun oleh kapur yang disemburkan Kurotsuchi, namun tampaknya serangan Kurotsuchi belum usai, ia kembali membuat segel tangan dengan kedua tangannya "Suiton : Mizurappa...!" Ia kembali menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, dan kali ini dia menyemburkan air bertekanan tinggi kearah kapur yang ia semburkan tadi, tentu saja hal itu agar kapur yang ia arahkan kearah pasukan robot bisa mengeras dan menahan robot yang terkena kapur itu. Kurotsuchi mulai melengkungkan bibirnya keatas dan tersenyum puas "Heh...!".

.

.

Hinata dan Zangetsu masih saling berhadapan dan belum melakukan apa-apa. Hembusan angin dihutan itu membuat rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai indah seperti berterbangan terbawa hembusan angin, keringatnya mulai mengalir dari pipi sampai dagu dan akhirnya menetes ditanah. "Tolong jelaskan, apa maksudmu dengan memakai nama Uzumaki" Hinata mulai memasang kuda-kuda khas dan bersiap jika Zangetsu melakukan serangan dadakan. Zangetsu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan "Hahahaha, kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku memakai nama itu?" Ucap Zangetsu sambil menahan tawa. "Tentu saja karna aku adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang selamat dari klan yang sudah dibantai sejak zaman perang dulu" Hinata mulai mengerti maksud penjelasan Zangetsu "Jadi maksudmu...?"

"Benar" ucap Zangetsu yang memotong kalimat Hinata "Aku adalah salah satu keturunan klan Uzumaki yang selamat" Zangstsu menunjukan senyuman jahatnya yang mengerikan. "T-tidak mungkin..."

"Sungguh ironis bukan? Dari yang kudengar, kau adalah kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto" Zangetsu memejamkan matanya sesaat "Tapi bahkan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Uzumaki"

'Naruto-kun...' Zangetsu mulai membentuk segel tangan dengan kedua tangannya "Sudah cukup berbincang-bincangnya, aku akan membawamu" ia menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya di dada "Fūton : Reppusho...!" Dengan 1 hembusan, ia menciptakan sebuah gelombang angin yang cukup luas. Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan wajahnya "Kyaahh...!" Hinata langsung terpental kebelakang dan menghantam pohon dibelakangnya.

Bruukk !

"Ugh...!" Hinata tampak meringis kesakitan menahan nyeri dipunggungnya yang terhantam pohon. "Hmm" Zangetsu memejamkan matanya dan menumpuhkan tangan kanannya di pinggang "Sebaiknya kau serahkan dirimu secara baik-baik tanpa pertarungan yang tak berarti!" Hinata mulai berusaha bangkit berdiri, tangannya meraih pohon di belakangnya sebagai tumpuhan untuk berdiri. "Aku... Aku... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!" Hinata kini sudah benar-benar berdiri "Karna, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah menyerah lagi!" Zangetsu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata dengan sangat kesal "Keras kepala!"

Kedua tangan Hinata kini mengepal kuat, ia mengalirkan chakranya di kedua kepalan tangannya hingga membentuk kepala singa "Jūho Soshiken!" Hinata langsung berlari kearah Zangetsu dengan kecepatan penuh "Hyaahh...!"

"Percuma... Hwaahh...!" Zangetsu mengeluarkan 4 rantai chakra dari perutnya yang langsung melesat kearah Hinata satu per satu. Hinata terus berlari kedepan dan mulai mengayunkan tangannya kedepan secara bergantian untuk menangkis rantai chakra yang mengarah kepadanya. 'Bisa ditangkis?' Hinata sudah sampai didepan Zangetsu, ia langsung mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah wajah Zangetsu namun Zangetsu dengan cepat menggeserkan tubuhnya ke kiri, gerakan Zangetsu langsung disusul dengan tangan kiri Hinata yang langsung melesat kembali kearah wajah Zangetsu, dan kali ini Zangetsu kembali menghindari pukulan Hinata dengan salto kebelakang. Tapi sebelum Zangetsu bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Hinata sudah menghantamkan kedua tangannya yang dilapisi chakra berbentuk kepala singa ke dada Zangetsu. "Gwaahh...!" Zangetsu langsung terpental kebelakang sejauh 7 meter, ia terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Chakra yang melapisi kedua tangan Hinata mulai memudar, ia mulai bernafas tak beraturan. Tampaknya Hinata sudah hampir sampai batas chakranya, ia menengok kearah tempat pertarungan teman-temannya. Guncangan tanah dan kilatan petir tampak jelas dengan penglihatan byakugannya 'mereka masih terus berjuang' Zangetsu yang entah sejak kapan duduk kini berusaha kembali bangkit berdiri "Aku... terlalu meremehkanmu" Zangetsu kini sudah benar-benar berdiri "Kau sudah membuatku marah...!" Kali ini puluhan rantai chakra keluar dari perut Zangetsu, puluhan rantai itu langsung melesat kearah Hinata satu per satu. "Uh...?" Hinata bersiap melakukan sesuatu 'akan kugunakan sisa chakraku untuk menggunakan jutsu ini' Hinata membuat pisau chakra dikedua telapak tangannya. "Shugohakke Rokujūyon sho...!" Dengan memanfaatkan kelenturaan tubuhnya, Hinata menggerakan kedua tangannya kesegala arah dengan sangat cepat hingga membentuk sebuah kubah chakra yang bahkan lebih besar dari Kaiten.

Trank ! Trank ! Trank !

Satu per satu rantai chakra mulai menghantam kubah chakra Hinata, namun tidak ada satupun rantai chakra yang mampu menembus pertahanan Hinata. Zangetsu yang lemas langsung terduduk dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu ditanah. Rantai chakranya pun mulai berhenti bergerak untuk menyerang Hinata. Hinata pun menghentikan jutsunya, ia kini benar-benar sampai batas chakranya "Akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap Hinata yang sudah sempoyongan dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Belum...! Ini belum berakhir!" Teriak Zangetsu dengan sangat kencang.

Krakk !

Tanah dibawah Hinata tampak retak, dan dari retakan itu, muncul 2 rantai chakra yang langsung melilit tubuh Hinata dengan erat. "Ugh..." Hinata langsung jatuh tengkurap, pandangannya mulai kabur, namun ia masih dapat melihat sepasang kaki Zangetsu tepat didepannya. Kesadarannya mulai hilang secara perlahan dan akhirnya ia benar-benar menutup matanya. "Naru...to-kun..."

**TBC**

Bagaimana nasib Hinata selanjutnya?tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya^^

**Daisuke**


	8. Turning Wheel Of Life

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**Mission With You**

**By Daisuke**

**2015**

**Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Ganre : Romance / Advanture**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, maybe typos bertebaran**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Turning Wheel Of Life**

Nih lanjutannya..maaf ya baru update^^  
selamat memebaca^^

.

.

.

.

Zangetsu kini jongkok disamping Hinata, ia menyibakkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah manis Hinata

'Syukurlah dia masih hidup, jika dia mati maka dia tidak akan ada gunanya untukku' Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke pundaknya dan kembali berdiri. Tangan kirinya tampak mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, sebuah kembang api kini sudah berada ditangannya. Ia melemparkan kembang api tadi keatas yang langsung menyemburkan sebuah asap berwarna merah, setelah melempar kembang api tadi Zangetsu bergegas meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya tadi.

"Ini gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku mencoba menghentikan orang itu sekarang maka aku akan mati sia-sia, aku bukan tandingannya" Ucap Ko yang ternyata sejak tadi mengawasi pertarungan Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja, walaupun aku akan mati, setidaknya aku mati untuk melindungi Hinata-sama" akhirnya Ko memutuskan untuk mengejar Zangetsu. Tetsu dan Darui kini saling berhadapan satu lawan satu, keringat dingin Darui merayap dari dahi melewati pipi sampai dagunya. Ia nyaris tak percaya Chojuro dikalahkan semudah itu. 'Orang ini sangat berbahaya' pikirnya.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk menghabisimu" Tetsu mulai berjalan mendekati Darui secara perlahan, dengan raut wajah tenang ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

Klek ! Klek !

Tetsu menciptakan dua lubang dimasing-masing telapak tangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai tersenyum lebar, dua lubang di kedua telapak tangan Tetsu mulai menciptakan sebuah bola chakra berwarna ungu. Ia terus mengkonsentrasikan chakranya dikedua lubang telapak tangannya.

"A-apa...?" Ucap Darui dengan sedikit gagap.

"Heh...!" bola chakra yang Tetsu ciptakan terlihat mulai semakin padat "Aku telah merubah kedua tanganku menjadi seperti robot" Darui yang mendengar ucapan Tetsu mulai melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah orang yang tidak memiliki keahlian ninjutsu, taijutsu ataupun genjutsu. Tidak ada tempat untuk orang sepertiku didunia ini, karna itulah aku sering melakukan penelitian untuk menutupi kelemahanku, dan karna itulah Zangetsu-sama merekrutku. Dia sangat terkesan dengan semua hasil penelitianku, dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu melihat kelebihan didalam diriku" Tetsu memberikan jeda sejenak ditengah kalimatnya, ia dapat melihat raut wajah Darui yang mulai pucat. "Sekarang..." Zhuussh !

Kalimat Tetsu terpotong saat sebuah asap yang berwarna merah mulai mengepul dilangit, kepulan asap itu mulai menipis dan hilang terkena hembusan angin, dan dua bola chakra Tetsu yang ada dikedua telapak tangannya mulai pudar karna Tetsu kehilangan konsentrasinya. 'Itu sinyal dari Zangetsu-sama! Sayang sekali'

"Apa itu...?" Darui menengokkan kepalanya keatas.

"Anggap saja kali ini kau beruntung" Tetsu membentuk segel tangan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kai!" Dua robot disamping Tetsu mulai menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, begitu pula robot yang mengepung Temari dan Kurotsuchi serentak mulai menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Apa-apaan ini...?" Kurotsuchi tampak kebingungan karna tiba-tiba pasukan robot itu menghilang.

"Entahlah, mungkinkah Darui-taichou berhasil...?" Sahut Temari yang ada dibelakang Kurotsuchi.

"Ayo ketempat Darui-taichou!" Ucap Kurotsuchi yang langsung melompat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan di ikuti Temari dibelakangnya. Kepulan asap disekitar Darui mulai menghilang, dan saat itulah Tetsu sudah tidak ada ditempat itu.

"Dia kabur...? Tapi kenapa...?" Darui benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Darui-taichou...!" Teriak Kurotsuchi yang mendarat di belakang pria berambut putih yang kini masih tidak bisa memahami situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang, apa kau berhasil mengalahkan pria yang mengendalikan mereka?" Temari kini juga sudah tiba ditempat Darui dan langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya. Darui menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, dia hanya kabur begitu saja" ia berjalan mengarah ke Chojuro yang masih tergeletak ditanah.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus mengejarnya, dimana Hinata-san?"

"Bukankah dia tadi masih mengawasi pertarungan dari atas pohon, tapi kenapa dia masih belum muncul?" Ucap Kurotsuchi yang membalas pertanyaan Darui dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga. Temari terlihat menggertakan giginya "jangan-jangan...?"

"Gawat! Ini buruk!" Darui juga tampak memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Temari. "Kurotsuchi, maaf tapi kau tetap disini untuk menjaga Chojuro! Aku dan Temari akan mencari Hinata-san" Darui dan Temari langsung melompat dengan arah berlawanan untuk mencari Hinata, mereka meninggalkan Kurotsuchi yang tampak masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Hey, Tunggu! Bisakah kalian jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi?" Teriakan Kurotsuchi hanya diabaikan oleh Darui dan Temari, mereka benar-benar meninggalkan Kurotsuchi bersama dengan Chojuro.

"Hah, sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini?" Ucap Kurotsuchi sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya ketanah disamping Chojuro.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Bee kini tampak sedang mengatur nafas yang tak beraturan, mereka sedang berada disebuah kedai yang lumayan besar. Dan tampaknya mereka sudah berhasil lolos dari kejaran fans Naruto berkat bantuan Bee.

"Terimakasih Bee oji-chan" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak karna tampaknya nafasnya masih tidak beraturan.

"Tidak kusangka mereka lebih histeris daripada orang-orang Konoha".

"Yeah! Aku juga tak menyangka kau akan mengalahkan popularitasku di desaku sendiri, Bakayaro ! Konoyaro !" Ucap Bee dengan gaya rapp khasnya. Naruto menghentakan kedua tangannya ke meja didepan mereka sambil menatap kesal Bee yang ada di depan nya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas kepopuleran! Saat ini, ugh-" sesuatu di perut Naruto tampak mulai bergejolak. = Alam bawah sadar Naruto =

"Naruto, ini gawat! Gadis itu dalam bahaya!" Ucap Kurama dengan sedikit cemas.

"Gadis itu? Hinata kah?" Katakan apa yang terjadi-ttebayo!"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu pasti tapi aku merasakan chakraku yang telah kuberikan padanya semakin melemah"

"Chakra? Sejak kapan kau memberikan chakramu pada Hinata?"

"Saat terakhir kali kau memegang tangannya, sudahlah tidak perlu memikirkan itu! Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caramu menyelamatkannya, aku mau tidur siang" Kurama langsung memejamkan matanya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Aku mengerti' Naruto juga memejamkan matanya dan mulai memikirkan cara untuk dapat meninggalkan Kumogakure tanpa diketahui Raikage. Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan tampaknya sesuatu muncul di otak Naruto, kini Naruto mulai berbicara dengan Bee. Bee yang merasa Naruto ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting langsung menunjukan kepalan tangannya kearah Naruto, dan Naruto yang mengerti maksud Bee juga mulai mengadu kepalan tangannya dengan Bee. Bee mulai membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, raut wajah Bee mendadak pucat saat melihat permintaan didalam pikiran Naruto yang tampaknya sangat sulit ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, bakayaro! konoyaro! Jika Brother tahu aku membantumu kabur dia akan menghajarku, Okay?" Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Hinata. Dan saat ini semua yang ada didalam dipikiran Naruto adalah Hinata.

"Uh...?" Bee sedikit terkejut saat menyadari bahwa perasaan Naruto mulai mengalir kedalam pikiran nya 'ini perasaan Naruto tentang gadis itu!' Mereka kemudian melepas adu kepalan tangan yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"Okay, kali ini aku setuju dengan ide mu" Raut wajah Naruto kembali bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan Bee "Benarkah? Terimakasih Bee oji-chan!"

"Tapi kau harus membayar makananku ini" Ucap Bee yang langsung menyantap makanan didepannya.

"Tenang saja-ttebayo!" .

.

.

.

Zangetsu dan Tetsu masih terus melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan kecepatan penuh, Hinata yang belum terbangun dari pingsannya masih berada dipundak Zangetsu. "Apakah mereka mengejar kita..?"

Sambil terus melompat Tetsu membentuk segel tangan dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi, ia mulai mencoba merasakan chakra dari Darui dan yang lainnya "Dua orang diantara mereka mulai bergerak berlawanan arah, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengarah ke kita"

"Baguslah, untuk saat ini kita harus menghindari pertarungan dengan mereka" Tetsu tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada satu kecoa yang mengarah kearah kita" Tetsu kembali membuka matanya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengarah ke kita?" Ucap Zangetsu demgan sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Orang yang mengejar kita bukan salah satu dari orang yang kita lawan tadi. Zangetsu-sama, anda pergilah dulu, aku akan mengurusnya" ucap Tetsu dengan sangat yakin. Sedangkan Zangetsu yang mengerti maksud Tetsu juga langsung mempercepat lompatanya "Kuserahkan padamu" Tetsu melakukan tolakan pada cabang pohon seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk melompat kearah belakang, ia langsung mempercepat gerakan nya untuk menghadang Ko.

.

.

.

Darui dan Temari kembali berkumpul ketempat dimana Kurotsuchi menjaga Chojuro. Mereka kembali dengan raut wajah lesu, dan disitu Chojuro tampak sudah sadar dari pingsan nya. "Kalian kembali, dimana Hinata?" Kurotsuchi langsung menyambut mereka dengan pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Namun Darui hanya memberi jawaban dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya menunjukan rasa penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Naruto.

"Maaf, i-ini semua salahku karna terlalu lemah" ucap Chojuro yang masih menahan rasa sakit dibahu kirinya.

"Tidak! Jika sebuah tim gagal dalam sebuah misi maka aku sebagai kaptenlah yang pantas disalahkan"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Darui-taichou?" Temari mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka. Darui memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghembuskan nafas panjang "Kondisi kita sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak, jadi kita istirahat dulu disini sambil memikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya" .

.

.

.

Ko terus melaju untuk mengejar Zangetsu dan Tetsu, cabang demi cabang ia pijak sebagai tolakan untuk melompat.

"Ugh...!" Tiba-tiba saja Ko merasakan matanya mengejang, ia langsung menutup dan menon-aktifkan byakugannya 'sial, aku terlalu berlebihan menggunakan byakuganku' Ko masih berusaha menahan sakit dikedua matanya, tapi tanpa terduga satu bola chakra berwarna ungu melesat dari depan kearahnya dan seketika menciptakan ledakan besar ditengah hutan. Ledakan yang cukup besar itu merobohkan beberapa pohon dihutan itu. Ditengah kepulan asap, Ko tampak sudah tengkurap tak berdaya namun beberapa jari tangannya masih terlihat gemetar, ia seperti mencoba berusaha bangkit namun tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa didalam tubuhnya. Sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik asap, dialah Tetsu yang berjalan santai menghampiri Ko.

"Ternyata benar, hanya seekor kecowa" Tetsu kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping Ko yang masih tengkurap

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu"

"K-kau... apa yang kau inginkan dari Hinata-sama?" Suara yang nyaris tidak bisa didengar itu keluar dari mulut Ko yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku hanya menggunakan gadis itu untuk memancing Kyuubi"

"Sial... tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Kedua tangan Ko berusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk bangkit, namun tenaganya benar-benar sudah tidak cukup. Tubuhnya kembali terjatuh karna kedua tangannya tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai melemah dan kesadarannya mulai pudar, tapi ia masih mampu mendengar suara kaki Tetsu yang semakin menjauh, ia juga masih mampu mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Tetsu walaupun agak samar.

"Aku membiarkanmu hidup agar kau menjadi petunjuk jalan untuk Naruto, katakan padanya bahwa kami menunggunya dibelakang bukit" itulah kata-kata terakhir Tetsu untuk Ko, ia seolah menghilang setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah berada disebelah barat yang menunjukan hari sudah sore dan tidak lama lagi tampaknya matahari juga akan tenggelam. Bee dan Naruto kini menuju gerbang bagian belakang desa Kumogakure. Mereka terus berjalan secara diam-diam sampe akhirnya sampai di dekat post penjagaan, dan di post itu hanya terdapat dua penjaga yang memakai rompi jounin kumogakure.

"Naruto ayo kita selesaikan secepat kilat, okay...?" Bisik Bee kepada Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan memasuki Kyuubi chakra mode, jarak mereka dengan para penjaga itu hanya 10 meter sehingga hal itu sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka. Secara bersamaan Naruto memanjangkan kedua lengannya menggunakan chakra kyuubi sedangkan Bee menggunakan tentakel hachibi, merela dengan cepat langsung mengikat dan menutup mulut para penjaga itu dengan chakra kyuubi dan tentakel hachibi. Mereka kini sudah mengikat para penjaga itu dengan tali yang sangat kuat untuk menahan mereka yang berada di dalam post penjagaan.

"Naruto, sekarang tinggalkanlah bunshin mu disini dan segera pergi"

"Ehm!" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan membentuk segel tangan menggunakan kedua tangannya "kage bunshin no jutsu"

Boofst...! Muncul satu bunshin di samping Naruto

"Yosh! Kuserahkan pada kalian" Bee yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, setelah itu Naruto bergegas lari meninggalkan gerbang Kumogakure. 'Hinata, bertahanlah...'

.

.

.

Tim Darui kini masih berada ditempat yang sama untuk memulihkan tenaga, mereka berempat berkumpul saling berhadapan dengan api yang membakar beberapa balok kayu ditengah mereka berempat sebagai penghangat karna situasi sekarang ini sudah gelap. "Darui-taichou, kurasa kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi, kita harus segera bertindak" ucap tegas Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi benar, kita tidak bisa mengabaikan Hinata begitu saja" Temari pun ikut membenarkan perkataan Kurotsuchi. Darui menghela nafas sejenak untuk memantapkan keputusan yang akan ia ambil "Aku mengerti, karna disini kita tidak mempunyai shinobi tipe sensor maka kita berempat akan berpencar ke empat arah mata angin untuk mencari jejak musuh"

"Akhirnya..." Kurotsuchi tampak sangat bersemangat dengan keputusan Darui.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan gegabah, jika kalian menemukan sesuatu segera hubungi yang lain, kalian mengerti!"

"Yosh!"

"Baik!"

"..."

"Baiklah, berpencar !" Mereka langsung melesat keaeah empat mata angin meninggalkan api yang masih menyala. Zangetsu kini sudah sampai di markas lain yang ia miliki, markasnya kali ini berbentuk gua yang berada dibawah bukit yang cukup besar, ia menyusuri lorong kecil sambil menggendong Hinata dipundaknya. Semakin dalam Zangetsu menyusuri lorong itu, kulitnya semakin merasakan dingin akibat kelembaban dari dinding lorong yang ada di gua itu, ia akhirnya sampai di ruang utama gua itu, ruangan berbentuk melingkar dengan diameter 25 meter. Ia menurunkan Hinata dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan Hinata dibelakang punggung menggunakan rantai chakranya. Ia menuju ke sebuah kursi yang juga tidak jauh dari Hinata, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kursinya ini lebih sederhana dan hanya terbuat dari kayu. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai membuka kedua matanya dan saat ia benar-benar sadar ia mulai merasakan dingin yang seperti menusuk pori pori kulitnya, ia menggerakan kedua bola matanya kesamping dan melihat Zangetsu melalui ekor matanya.

Dengan nafas yang terasa berat Hinat berusaha berbicara kepada Zangetsu

"Se-sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" Zangetsu yang tadi terlihat diam dan memejamkan matanya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melirik kearah Hinata yang memunggunginya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Zangetsu malah menjawab pertanyaannya Hinata dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Zangetsu kembali bertanya dengan maksud yang sama

"Aku bertanya apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" Hinata berbicara dengan nada lebih tegas. Suasana sempat hening sesaat, hanya ada suara tetesan air dari langit-langit gua yang sangat lembab, Hinata seoalah tidak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang sejak tadi menusuk kulitnya, ia masih terus menunggu jawaban dari mulut Zangetsu. Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat jawaban, Hinata berniat mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya, namun sebelum pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata, Zangetsu langsung angkat bicara soal pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu, tujuanku adalah memutar roda kehidupan, sudah saatnya kelima desa besar shinobi untuk hancur, dan saat itu terjadi aku akan membangun kembali desaku yang sudah hancur akibat ke egoisan desa besar" Hinata yang sepertinya tidak dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu dari jawaban Zangetsu, ia masih tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Zangetsu berniat menghancurkan kelima desa besar shinobi yang saat ini sedang damai.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berniat menghancurkan kedamaian yang sudah ada di dunia shinobi ini?" Raut wajah Zangetsu menjadi penuh emosi yang seolah siap meledak

"Kau terlalu polos! Kalian mungkin merasakan perdamaian, tapi bagiku tidak ada perdamaian didalam hatiku sebelum keadilan ditegakkan!" Hinata langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Zangetsu.

"Pada masa peperangan, para, desa shinobi besar membantai desaku dan seisinya hanya karna mereka takut akan kekuatan kami, saat itu aku sedang berada diluar desa karna suatu keperluan dan saat aku kembali, desa, teman-teman dan orang tua ku semuanya mati tidak tersisa sama sekali!" Hinata masih terdiam, kemarahan yang tadi sempat hampir meledak kini tertahan karna secara perlahan ia mulai mengerti tentang penderitaan yang dialami Zangetsu, hanya ada tatapan sayu diwajahnya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka merasakan yang namanya kehilangan sebuah desa, kehilangan teman, dan kehilangan orang tua. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku merasakan kedamaian didalam hatiku" Zangetsu sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya menjadi agak halus. Hinata akhirnya mencoba untuk berbicara "Meskipun itu anak-anak yang tidak tau apa-apa, apakah kau juga akan membuat mereka menanggung beban yang seharusnya tidak mereka rasakan?" Pertanyaan Hinata itu kembali membuat Zangetsu meluapkan emosinya.

"Kau pikir, apa mereka juga mengampuni anak-anak didesaku? Mereka menghancurkan semuanya meskipun itu anak-anak yang tidak tau apa-apa!" Zamgetsu menghentikan kalimatnya setelah sadar bahwa Tetsu tengah berdiri di pintu lorong gua.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, kau bilang sedikit chakra Kyuubi mengalir ditubuh gadis ini kan? Segera serap chakra kyuubi dan masukan ke meriam chakra" ucap Zangetsu seolah menahan amarah setelah berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Baik...!" Tetsu mengambil gulungan dipunggungnya dan membukanya ditanah, ia menghentakan tangannya digulungan itu.

Boofst...!

Meriam chakra itu langsung muncul disampingnya, ia mulai bersiap menyerap chakra kyuubi didalam tubuh Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang menggunakan sennin mode terus melompat dengan kecepatan penuh, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Sesuatu kembali bergejolak dari dalam tubuhnya. = Alam bawah sadar Naruto =

"Ini gawat Naruto! Chakraku yang berada didalam tubuh Hinata terasa semakin melemah, sepertinya musuh menyadari chakraku dan mengambilnya dari gadis itu" Naruto tidak merespon ucapan Kyuubi, suasana hatinya semakin memburuk, pemikiran buruk tentang kejadian yang tidak ingin ia lihat mulai melintas dipikurannya 'Hinata, kumohon bertahanlah...!'

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya yang ia bawa sebelum meninggalkan kumogakure, sebuah syal merah muncul dari tas itu dan ia langsung melingkarkan syal itu dilehernya.

**TBC**

* * *

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?dapatkah Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata?tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya^^

dan maaf nih ga bisa balas satu'' review kalian..tapi makasih banyak udah mau review dan jangan lupa untuk review chapter 8 ini ya^^

**Daisuke**


	9. Defend

**A FANFICTION NARUTO**

**Mission With You**

**By Daisuke**

**2015**

**Pairing : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Ganre : Romance / Advanture**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, maybe typos bertebaran**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : ''Defend''  
**

**Selamat membaca !**

.

.

.

.

Ditengah gelapnya malam, Naruto terus melompat dengan kecepatan penuh, pikirannya masih sangat kacau dengan gambaran yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lihat. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain namun tetap saja hal buruk terus membayangi pikirannya. Suasana malam yang tidak disinari bulan sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto, tapi ditengah pikirannya yang kacau terlintas ide untuk menggunakan Kyuubi chakra mode, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung menggabungkan Sennin mode dan Kyuubi chakra mode. Chakra kyuubi terlihat mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto, 9 tomoe melingkar di sekitar lehernya membentuk seperti kalung, sebuah pola lingkaran dengan 2 garis hitam juga melingkari pinggangnya, dan tidak lupa sebuah pola pusaran juga terbentuk dipunggunnya. Chakra Kyuubi yang sangat bersinar terang juga cukup berguna untuk menyinari jalan yang dilalui Naruto, ia sudah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh. Tiba-tiba dengan Sennin mode nya ia merasakan chakra seseorang tidak jauh didepannya.

'Chkara ini...?' Mata biru yang berubah menjadi orange karna Sennin mode itu melirik seseorang yang tergeletak ditanah, tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto melesat turun ketanah tepat disamping pria berambut coklat yang tampak tak berdaya itu.

"Bukankah kau adalah pengawal Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini-ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto sambil membantu Ko untuk duduk dan menyandarkannya dipohon yang cukup besar. Kedua mata Ko seperti sulit terbuka namun ia dapat melihat bahwa orang didepannya adalah Naruto dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit gemetaran ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "A-aku ditugaskan Hiashi-sama untuk mengawasi kalian berdua dalam misi ini" kalimat Ko terhenti sejenak karna batuk, ia mengatur nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi tadi Hinata-sama tertangkap oleh musuh, dan saat aku berusaha mengejar musuh, mereka menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung menghabisiku"

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Kenapa musuh menangkap Hinata-ttebayo? Bukankah target mereka adalah aku?"

"Memang benar, karna itulah mereka menggunakan Hinata-sama untuk memancingmu" Ko terlihat sudah mulai lebih baik dari keadaannya tadi. Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela nafas

"Jadi begitu" ia kini beranjak berdiri dan membalikan badanya membelakangi Ko.

"Aku akan mengikuti permainan mereka" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi serius. Syal merah yang melingkar dileher Naruto seolah melayang-layang terbawa angin malam, dedaunan pun juga berterbangan disekitar Naruto terbawa angin cukup kencang, ia seolah tidak menghiraukan dinginnya angin yang berhembus dimalam itu.

"Naruto-kun, tolong bawa Hinata-sama kembali, dua..." Ko mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya kesamping. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan melihat Ko melalui ekor matanya, ia terlihat memohon dengan membungkukan badanya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku" ucap Naruto. Sesaat sebelum Naruto hendak melompat, teriakan gadis yang lumayan ia kenal seperti memanggil namanya

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Teriak gadis berambut pirang itu yang mendarat dibelakang Naruto. Naruto kembali membalikan badanya menghadap Temari

"Temari...?" "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah Raikage..."

"Itu tidak penting!" Naruto langsung memotong kalimat Temari.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata" lanjutnya.

"Kau sudah tau tempatnya? Kalo begitu tunggu aku menghubungi Darui-taichou, kita akan berangkat bersama!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku akan berangkat lebih dulu, kalian menyusulah jika sudah berkumpul, kau bisa membawa Ko untuk menunjukan jalan" ucap Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ko untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melompat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini duduk jongkok dicabang kayu memperhatikan mulut gua dibawah bukit persembunyian Zangetsu

'Jadi disitu rupanya, aku dapat merasakan chakra Hinata didalam gua itu' Naruto langsung melompat ketanah dan lari menyusuri lorong itu.

Sedangkan didalam gua itu, Tetsu tampaknya sudah selesai menyerap chakra kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Hinata, Hinata terlihat lemas tak berdaya tapi tampaknya Hinata masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya, ia masih bisa sedikit merasakan dingin akibat lantai yang lembab.

"Dia datang..." Zangetsu yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum puas karna akhirnya penantiannya berakhir juga.

"Akhirnya..." Saat itu pula hentakan kaki Naruto terdengar ditengah pintu lorong gua, Naruto langsung menyuguhkan tatapan kebencian kepada Zangetsu dan Tetsu, rasanya ia ingin langsung menghancurkan mereka berdua namun ia masih menahan amarahnya untuk suatu alasan.

'Ternyata benar, ada dua musuh, dan orang itu...' Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Tetsu.

'Dia orang yang menyerangku diperjalanan, dan dia...?' Pandangannya beralih kesamping kanan Tetsu yang terdapat Zangetsu, tapi sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk mencari tau siapa orang yang disamping Tetsu.

"Lepaskan Hinata, dia tidak ada hubungannya dalam permasalahan ini" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Serahkan Kyuubi pada kami jika kau ingin gadis ini selamat" Tetsu membentuk bola chakra berwana ungu ditangan kanan yang ia arahkan kepada tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak dilantai, bola chakra itu siap kapanpun untuk membunuh Hinata jika Naruto mencoba melakukan sesuatu.

"Sedikit saja kalian menyakiti Hinata lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan" ucap tegas Naruto sambil melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan. Zangetsu memejamkan matanya sesaat

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru Tetsu, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan pada Naruto, hentikan jutsumu"

"Ah? A-aku mengerti" bola chakra ditangan Tetsu memudar menjadi butiran kecil cahaya yang berterbangan disekitar tangannya. Zangetsu membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

"Naruto, sebelum kita bicara sebaiknya hentikanlah Kyuubi chakra mode mu"

"Jika aku menolak...?"

"Gadis ini akan mati sekarang juga!" Jawab Zangetsu seperti tanpa beban. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan terdengar sedikit gertakan disela-sela giginya, tapi pada akhirnya ia menghentikan kyuubi chakra modenya sesuai keinginan Zangetsu

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang lebih tenang. Zangetsu melengkungkan bibirnya keatas.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa sedikit lebih tenang, aku hanya ingin sedikit bernegosiasi denganmu, selebihnya itu tergantung keputusanmu"

"Cepat katakanlah..." Naruto terlihat semakin kehilangan kesabaran, rasanya ia sangat ingin segera menghancurkan mereka, tapi ia sadar bahwa keadaannya saat ini tidak menguntungkan.

"Heh, baiklah" sesaat sebeĺum Zangetsu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, ia tampak terdiam sejenak untuk menyusun kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Naruto, aku sudah tau semua penderitaanmu selama ini, penderitaan sebagai jinchuriki kyuubi" Zangetsu kembali menjeda kalimatnya, ia memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang seolah ingin membantah perkataannya tadi, namun karna Naruto tetap diam, ia akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Benar, sama seperti Mito-sama dan Ibumu Kushina" Naruto sontak membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"K-kau mengenal ibuku?" Tetsu yang berada disamping Zangetsu terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

'Zangetsu-sama tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku, sebenarnya apa yang Zangetsu-sama rencanakan?' Ingin rasanya Tetsu langsung menanyakan rencana Zangetsu, tapi setelah ia pikir lagi, ia akhirnya menunggu Zangetsu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja," jawab Zangetsu.

"Ayah Kushina yang merupakan kakekmu adalah teman dekatku, tapi ia harus mati karna suatu penyakit" ia kembali memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto sesaat

"Tidak, sebenarnya kematiannya juga disebabkan karna ia tidak kuat melihat satu-satunya anaknya dipaksa menjadi jinchuriki Kyuubi, dia sangat menyayangi ibumu"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya ia ucapkan juga, Naruto yang tadi tidak tertarik berbicara dengan Zangetsu kini menjadi lebih serius untuk berbicara dengan Zangetsu.

"Aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebaknya" Zangetsu menaikan sebelah bibirnya menunjukan seringaian licik, hingga membuat Naruto seolah tak bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Kita mempunyai darah keturunan yang sama, Aku adalah Uzumaki Zangetsu" ucap Zangetsu dengan sedikit mengangkap kepalanya. Naruto menggertakan giginya

"Jangan bercanda...!" Ia langsung lari kearah Zangetsu, dengan Kyuubi chakra mode yang sudah aktif kembali. Melihat hal itu Tetsu langsung menodongkan kunai kearah Hinata, tapi secara mengejutkan Zangetsu malah menahan tangan Tetsu yang hendak menghunuskan kunainya ke Hinata. Zangetsu mengeluarkan rantai chakranya dari perut, dan rantai chakra itu langsung menembus tanah didepannya dan keluar tepat dipijakan Naruto untuk menahan gerakan Naruto, tubuh Naruto kini terjerat oleh rantai chakra Zangetsu. Naruto berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun rantai itu terlalu kuat dan sulit untuk dihancurkan

'Ugh! Rantai ini, menekan chakraku...? Sama seperti yang Ibu gunakan untuk menahan Kyuubi, tapi bagaimana bisa dia...?' Naruto seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tetsu menurunkan tangannya yang masih memegang kunai, ekspresinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto

'Rantai apa itu sebenarnya? Zangetsu-sama tidak pernah menggunakanya selama ini' Tetsu terlihat menelan ludah setelah melihat kemampuan Zangetsu yang belum pernah ia lihat. "Uh...?" Tetsu seperti merasakan seseuatu berada diluar gua.

"Zangetsu-sama, sepertinya ada bala bantuan yang datang"

"Gunakan saja pasukan robotmu untuk mengurus mereka" ucap singkat Zangetsu yang merasa tidak nyaman karna pembicaraannya dengan Naruto terganggu.

"Baiklah" Tetsu kembali menggunakan gulungannya seperti sebelumnya untuk memanggil pasukan robotnya. Diluar gua itu terlihat Ko dan tim Darui yang sudah berada didepan gua. "Naruto-kun ada didalam gua itu" ucap Ko yang menggunakan byakugannya.

"Uh..? Pasukan robot itu mengarah ke kita" teriak Ko dengan sedikit gugup. Darui memberikan kode tangan

"Mundur!" Dan saat itu pula mrreka mundur dan melompat dicabang pohon yang ada dibelakang mereka. Ratusan pasukan robot Tetsu keluar dari mulut gua, terlihat mulut gua itu dipenuhi oleh pasukan robot Tetsu.

"Makhluk menjengkelkan itu menghadang kita lagi" gerutu Kurotsuchi dengan wajah kesal. "Kita harus bisa menyelesaikan ini secepatnya dan membantu Naruto" sahut Darui yang sudah bersiap dengan pedang dipunggungnya.

"Maju...!" Lanjut Darui, dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Kembali didalam gua, Zangetsu mencoba menyusun perbincangan nya dengan Naruto yang sempat terganggu

"Kau memang orang yang tidak bisa tenang rupanya" Zangetsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku menggunakan ini sejak awal untuk berbicara denganmu"

"Kau mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya sejak awal untuk menangkapku?" Tanya Naruto, tentu saja sambil menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencoba lepas dari rantai itu, walaupun akhirnya masih tetap gagal.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi denganmu" Naruto kini terlihat lebih tenang karna ia sadar rantai itu sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan

"Negosiasi...?" Zangetsu memejamkan kedua matanya, seperti sedang menahan sebuah perasaan yang ingin meluap keluar

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku bisa saja langsung menangkapmu dan mengambil kyuubi darimu. Tapi hal itu hanya akan membunuhmu, dan itu bukan hal yang kuinginkan"

"Kenapa, bukankah kau menginginkan kyuubi? Kenapa kau perduli denganku?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Zangetsu. Zangetsu kembali membuka matanya

"karna kita mempunyai darah keturunan yang sama" Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Zangetsu.

"Tapi jika pada akhirnya kau tidak setuju dengan negosiasi ini, maka dengan sangat menyesal aku akan mengambil Kyuubi secara paksa" pandangan Zangetsu kini berubah menjadi dingin, tanpa sedikitpun senyuman diwajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau negosiasikan denganku?" Naruto kini juga terlihat semakin serius.

Dengan tenang Zangetsu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Kau bisa menyelamatkan gadis ini tanpa harus kehilangan kyuubi, dengan syarat kau harus membantuku menghancurkan kelima desa besar" Zangetsu mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto seolah ingin menjabat tangan Naruto yang masih terikat rantai miliknya. Naruto hanya terdiam, hati dan pikirannya benar-benar sangat kacau. Bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan perdamaian yang sudah diciptakan alianshi shinobi dengan susah payah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Hinata begitu saja. Perlahan pandangannya jatuh kebawah, ia terlihat tertunduk pasrah karna tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Hinata yang sejak tadi masih bisa sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka kini mulai membuka sebelah matanya. Hinata bisa melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat tertekan

"N-Naruto-kun..." walaupun terdengar pelan namun Naruto langsung merespon suara Hinata dengan tatapan kaget, Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hinata...?"

"K-kau, tidak perlu meninggalkan impianmu hanya untuk menyelamatkanku, impianmu adalah menjadi hokage kan? Sebagai hokage kau harus melindungi Konoha dan perdamaian dunia shinobi. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan hidupku untuk impianmu" Hinata hanya tersenyum pasrah, ia seperti sudah benar-benar siap mati. Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hinata..."

"Sekarang cepatlah kalahkan mereka dan menjadi seorang hokage" ucap Hinata dengan tegas.

"Ho... ka... ge... ?" Zangetsu terlihat seperti menahan tawa setelah menyebut hokage. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau dapat dari menjadi hokage? Dan untuk apa kau melindungi warga desa konoha yang dulu selalu mengucilkanmu? Kau seorang jinchuriki, seharusnya kau bisa dengan jelas mengerti semua penderitaan yang kau alami, seharusnya..."

"Kau memang benar" ucapan Naruto langsung memotong kalimat Zangetsu.

"Aku adalah seorang jinchuriki, aku selalu dikucilkan, aku juga mengerti dengan jelas seperti apa penderitaanku, dan kau memang benar seharusnya aku membalas dendam" Zangetsu terdiam menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, ayah dan ibuku mempercayakan desa dan masa depan dunia shinobi padaku, mereka mati untuk melindungiku, untuk melindungi masa depan dunia shinobi" ucap tegas Naruto. Zangetsu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"Kau pikir hanya kau sendiri yang mempunyai tanggung jawab seperti itu? Aku juga punya tanggung jawab untuk membangun kembali desa Uzushiogakure..."

"Lalu haruskah kau menghancurkan lima negara besar sekaligus? Haruskah kau membunuh anak-anak yang tidak tau apa-apa? Jawab aku!" Ucap Naruto dengan sangat kesal. Zangetsu hanya terdiam, Tetsu yang melihat Zangetsu diam langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Lalu, apa kau pikir kami harus melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kami alami, apa kau pikir kami bisa melupakan kerakusan pendahulu kalian yang terus menghancurkan negara kecil?" Tetsu terlihat dengan wajah datar. Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia paham betul dengan apa yang dirasakan kedua orang didepannya

"Memang benar, tiga perang dizaman dulu adalah perang untuk saling menghancurkan, perang untuk merebut dan mempertahankan" Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah Zangetsu dan Tetsu.

"Tapi, perang ke empat kemarin telah mengubah segalanya, tidak ada lagi yang namanya saling menghancurkan, tidak ada lagi yang namanya merebut dan mempertahankan. Yang ada adalah saling melindungi dan mempertahankan satu hal..." Zangetsu dan Tetsu menatap Naruto serius untuk menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya."Mempertahankan alianshi shinobi!" Tetsu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke Naruto"Semua omong kosongmu itu tidak akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit kami" tangan Tetsu kini mengepal erat, Tetsu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu-sama, sebaiknya kita segera merebut kyuubi, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang seperti dia. Zangetsu-sama!" Tetsu mulai tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Zangetsu.

Zangetsu seperti teringat sesuatu, ia teringat dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya.

\- FLASHBACK ON –

Disuatu sore, terlihat dua orang yang sedang berlatih di tepi sungai. Yah, dua orang itu adalah Zangetsu kecil dan ayahnya, Zangetsu terlihat sangat letih dan nafasnya pun sudah tidak beraturan.

"Hari sudah sore, ayo kita pulang Zangetsu" ucap ayah Zangetsu yang membalikan badan nya, tapi Zangetsu menghentikan langkah kaki ayahnya. Zangetsu melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan

"Tidak! Aku masih belum lelah, Ayah" tampaknya kondisi tubuh Zangetsu tidak bisa mengimbangi semangat membaranya. Ayah Zangetsu kembali menatap anaknya dan tersenyum kecil

"Ayah tidak bilang kalo kau lelah, maksud Ayah, Ibumu pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah". "Hyaahh!" Zangetsu langsung berlari kearah ayahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah mengepal kuat.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Ayah!" Ayah Zangetsu juga mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap melawan anaknya

"coba saja" ucapnya. Zangetsu terus berlari semakin mendekat, dengan kekuatan penuh ia memajukan tangannya untuk nenghantam Ayahnya, dan...

Plak...!

Terlihat Ayah Zangetsu menepuk kepala anaknya untuk menahan laju anaknya sehingga pukulan Zangetsu pun tidak sampai ke tubuh Ayahnya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Zangetsu. Ayah terpaksa harus mengikut sertakan anak-anak sepertimu diperang seperti ini" ucap Ayah Zangetsu sambil mengelus pelan rambut lembut anaknya. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, aku adalah orang yang akan melindungi desa ini sama seperti Ayah!" Ucap Zangetsu kecil dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Tapi bagi Ayah, kau lebih berharga dari pada desa ini" Kata-kata Ayahnya sukses membuat Zangetsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, suatu perasaan aneh muncul dihatinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia karna mempunyai ayah yang hebat dan baik.

"Perang ini tercipta karna pemikiran egois dari orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan kekuasaan, ayah harap suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang benar-benar bisa menghancurkan pemikiran egois seperti itu dan kemudian semua orang hanya akan memiliki satu tujuan dan mempertahankan satu hal yang sama. Ayah akan sangat senang bila kau adalah orang yang bisa membuat semua itu terjadi"

\- FLASHBACK OFF –

Zangetsu masih terdiam menatap Naruto.

'Ayah, apakah anak yang Ayah maksud saat itu? Jika benar maka...'

"Zangetsu-sama!" Teriakan Tetsu langsung memecah keheningan di gua itu, Zangetsu juga tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan omong kosong Naruto, kita harus segera merebut Kyuubi sebelum terjadi masalah yang lebih besar" Tetsu sedikit menunjukan ekspresi marahnya kepada Zangetsu. Zangetsu melihat Tetsu sesaat dan kembali melihat Naruto yang masih terikat oleh rantainya.

'Maaf Ayah, aku telah tersesat dari jalan yang telah kau tunjukan padaku, tapi sekarang aku bisa melihat cahaya harapan yang ayah percayakan padaku' Zangetsu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto. Tetsu menaikan sebelah bibirnya sedangkan Naruto terlihat terdesak.

"Kai...!" Seketika rantai yang melilit tubuh Naruto mulai mengendur dan jatuh dipijakannya. "A-apa...?" Tetsu seolah tidak percaya dengan yang dilakukan Zangetsu, begitupula dengan Naruto, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu-sama, apa yang anda lakukan? Kenapa anda melepaskan Naruto?" Tanpa memperdulikan omongan Tetsu Zangetsu melangkah kedepan satu meter

"Naruto, cepatlah bunuh aku. Dengan begitu semua masalah ini akan berakhir"

"Shinobi sejati tidak akan membunuh orang yang tidak bisa bertarung, kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahanmu. Selain itu..."

Krakk...!

"Uh...?" Terlihat Tetsu yang sudah menghunuskan kunainya ke punggung Zangetsu, dan darah pun mulai menetes ditanah dari tusukan kunai itu.

"Te-Tetsu...Ugh..." tidak hanya dari tusukan itu, mulut Zangetsu juga sedikit menyemburkan darah.

"Kenapa...?" Naruto terlihat kaget karna secara tiba-tiba Tetsu menghianati Zangetsu dengan sangat sadis.

"Apa-apa'an ini?"

"Sangat disayangkan anda harus terpengaruh oleh omong kosong Naruto, Zangetsu-sama..." Darah masih terus keluar dari punggung dan mulut Zangetsu

"Ke-kenapa...?"

"Dulu kata-kata anda tentang memutar roda kehidupan telah memberikan sedikit cahaya harapan untuk ku, sejak saat itu impian anda juga merupakan impianku." Tetsu secara perlahan menarik kunainya dan menahan tubuh Zangetsu yang hendak jatuh.

"Tapi, walaupun saat ini anda membuang impian itu, aku akan tetap meneruskan impian itu sendiri"

Batts...!

Tetsu mengayunkan kaki kanannya menghantam tubuh Zangetsu yang kemudian membuat Zangetsu terpental ke samping kiri menghantam dinding gua yang langsung tercipta retakan disekitarnya.

"Keterlaluan...!" Naruto yang sudah terlepas dari rantai Zangetsu kembali menggunakan Kyuubi chakra modenya dan langsung berlari kearah Tetsu, namun dengan cepat Tetsu menarik tubuh Hinata membuatnya berdiri dengan kakinya yang sudah tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya, Tetsu mengarahkan kunai yang masih ia pegang kearah leher Hinata. Kunai itu hanya berjarak 1 cm dari leher Hinata, dan hal itu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selangkah saja kau mendekat, kunai ini akan merobek lehernya" ucap Tetsu dengan menaikan sebelah bibirnya. Naruto menggertakan giginya dengan sangat kesal.

"Hinata...!" Teriakan Naruto seolah tidak dapat direspon Hinata yang hanya setengah sadar. Tetsu terlihat sangat senang karna Hinata benar-benar berguna untuk menahan Naruto. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan...?"

Syuutt...!

Tiga rantai chakra langsung melesat kearah Tetsu yang sedikit lengah, dua rantai chakra itu menahan kedua tangan Tetsu, sedangkan satu rantai chakra langsung melilit tubuh Tetsu. Kini Tetsu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Zangetsu...!" Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Ugh..." Tetsu menengok ke kiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Sial...! Dia masih hidup"

"Jangan remehkan Uzumaki! Naruto cepat jauhkan gadis itu darinya!" Zangetsu menarik rantainya dan menyeret Tetsu agar melepaskan dekapannya kepada Hinata. Naruto memanjangkan tangannya menggunakan chakra kyuubi dan menangkap Hinata yang hendak terjatuh. Hinata kini sudah berada dipelukan Naruto

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa? Buka matamu, Hinata!" Hinata mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"N-Naruto-kun..." hanya nama itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan saat itu.

"Syukurlah..." ucap Naruto lega. Tetsu kembali menunjukan senyum liciknya.

"Heh, masih terlalu cepat untuk menganggap semua ini berakhir" Tetsu membentuk segel tangan dengan satu tangan nya

"Baku...!"

"Apa...? Naruto! Ada kertas peledak dipunggungnya!" Teriak Zangetsu kepada Naruto. "Uh...?" Naruto langsung membalikan tubuh Hinata dan mengambil kertas peledak dipunggungnya, namun sebelum Naruto berhasil menjauhkan kertas peledak itu...

Jduaarr...!

Ledakan keras terjadi, Naruto dan Hinata pun terpental berlawanan arah. Pertarungan antara tim Darui dan pasukan robot Tetsu masih berlanjut.

"Ledakan apa itu...?" Ucap kaget Darui.

"Byakugan...!" Ko mulai melihat menembus gua untuk melihat situasi disana, terlihat Naruto yang berusaha bangkit setelah terkena ledakan, lalu Ko mengalihkan penglihatannya kearah Hinata yang masih tergeletak ditanah.

"Uh...? Aliran chakra Hinata-sama berhenti, tidak mungkin..." ekspresi cemas terlihat jelas diwajah Ko.

"Gawat, kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah disini" gumam Darui Debu akibat ledakan masih berterbangan didalam gua itu, Naruto kini sudah berdiri dan memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa merasakan chakra Hinata sama sekali.

'Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin'

debu yang menghalangi pandangan Naruto kini mulai menghilang secara perlahan, dan kedua mata Naruto langsung menangkap keberadaan Hinata yang berada diseberang tempat terjadinya ledakan tadi.

"Hi-Hinata..." tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari kearah Hinata, langkah kakinya perlahan melambat saat sudah dekat dengan gadis yang saat ini masih tergeletak dengan darah yang berserakan dipunggungnya. Naruto kini setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangan kanannya yang bergemetar ia arahkan kepundak Hinata, ia bisa merasakan kulit Hinata yang berubah dingin, perlahan ia membalikan tubuh Hinata. Naruto kini bisa melihat wajah pucat Hinata dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, tangannya yang masih bergemetar perlahan menyapu darah yang ada disekitar mulut Hinata. Naruto mulai kembali berdiri dengan masih melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah Hinata.

"I-ini tidak bisa dimaafkan" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Tetsu yang masih terikat dengan rantai Zangetsu.

"Aku, aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini...!" Chakra kyuubi Naruto seolah meledak keluar dan menghancurkan bukit tempat keberadaan gua yang kini sudah hancur. Naruto dan Hinata kini berada didalam chakra kyuubi sehingga terlindungi dari reruntuhan bukit yang berjatuhan, sedangkan Tetsu yang memanfaatkan kelengahan Zangetsu berhasil lolos dari reruntuhan, begitu juga dengan Zangetsu yang berada dibawah pohon.

"Akhirnya, ia berubah kebentuk bijuu" ucap Tetsu kegirangan. Tim Darui kini terlihat terkejut dengan kemunculan kyuubi yang secara tiba-tiba, mereka menghentikan pertarungan meteka dengan pasukan robot Tetsu.

"Semuanya jaga jarak kalian dengan kyuubi...!" Ucap Darui yang langsung mundur beberapa meter meter menjauhi kyuubi. Sembilan ekor kyuubi mulai bergerak liar dan menyapu pepohonan disekitarnya, Naruto kini menemukan keberadaan Tetsu yang berada diatas cabang pohon. Tanpa pikir panjang kyuubi langsung mengaum kearah Tetsu hingga menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat dahsyat. Tetsu kini bersandar dipohon yang cukup besar agar tidak terpental karna auman kyuubi.

"Kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat" Tetsu menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan mulai membentuk segel tangan

"Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menguji senjata spesialku. Kuchiyose no jutsu...!"

Booffsst...!

Ledakan asap yang sangat besar terjadi disekitar Tetsu, terlihat bayangan raksasa dibalik asap itu. Angin malam itu menghapus asap yang mengepul yang kemudian memperlihat sesosok robot raksasa yang hampir mirip dengan susano'o Sasuke, Tetsu kini berada didalam kepala robot itu dengan tangannya yang masih membentuk segel tangan untuk mengendalikan robot itu.

"Majulah Naruto...!" Teriak Tetsu kepada Naruto. Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung membentuk bijuu dama didepan mulut Kyuubi. Chakra positif dan negatif mulai berkumpul membentuk bulatan yang padat. Kyuubi yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto kini terlihat mulai khawatir 'Tahan dirimu Naruto! Kau bisa melukai teman-temanmu disini' namun Naruto seperti tidak mendengar ucapan kyuubi didalam tubuhnya dan terus membuat bulatan chakra yang semakin besar.

"Semuanya, menjauh sejauh yang kalian bisa...!" Mereka hanya mengangguk kepada Darui dan melompat menjauhi kyuubi. Robot raksasa Tetsu kini menyiapkan sebuah perisai yang sangat besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan selang beberapa saat kyuubi sudah memuntahkan bijuu dama kearah robot Tetsu namun secara mengejutkan perisai itu menghisap bijuu dama Naruto tanpa sisa.

"Ini masih kurang" ucap Tetsu. Zangetsu masih mengawasi pertarungan Naruto dari bawah pohon, seoal tidak memperdulikan lukanya, Zangetsu mulai bergerak melompat mendekati Naruto. Dengan segenap suaranya ia berteriak kepada Naruto.

"Naruto...! Dengarkan aku, seranganmu tidak akan bisa melukainya, hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikannya..." Naruto masih terdiam dan mendengarkan semua perkataan Zangetsu.

"Sebisa mungkin tahan gerakannya dan akan kugunakan jutsuku untuk menghentikannya" lanjut Zangetsu.

Naruto kembali menghadap kearah robot Tetsu, Naruto yang sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan mulai bergerak maju, kyuubi langsung menghantamkan tangannya kearah kepala robot namun perisai itu kembali menahan serangan kyuubi sekaligus menghisap sedikit chakra kyuubi, tapi tidak berhenti disitu kyuubi langsung melompat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang kemudian ia hantamkan kearah Tetsu, namun lagi-lagi perisai itu kembali melindungi Tetsu, dan bahkan sekarang robot Tetsu mengayunkan kakinya untuk menghantam kyuubi, kyuubi yang tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya terpental kebelakang. Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dari mode itu jika chakranya terus dihisap Tetsu. Sembilan ekor kyuubi kini bergerak menyebar kearah robot Tetsu.

"Semakin kau bersentuhan dengan robot ini, chakramu akan terus terhisap" ucap Tetsu sambil menaikan sebelah bibirnya. Robot Tetsu sengaja menerima lilitan ekor kyuubi dan mulai menghisap chakra kyuubi.

"Baiklah akan kuakhiri sekarang!" Zangetsu mulai membentuk segel tangan dan langsung menghentakan tangannya ketanah.

Krak ! Krak ! Krak ! Krak !

Empat rantai chakra raksasa muncul dari tanah dan langsung melilit robot Tetsu dengan sangat kuat.

"Apa-apa'an ini...?" Gumam Tetsu, Tetsu kembali berteriak kepada Naruto

"Naruto! Sekarang kau bisa melepas ekormu darinya!" Perlahan mode bijuu Naruto mulai memudar, Hinata kini sudah berada digendongan Naruto, perlahan Naruto menurunkan Hinata ditanah. Naruto menundukan kepalanya dengan tatapan kosong, butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari mata Naruto. Tetsu saat ini masih tertahan oleh rantai chakra Zangetsu

"Sial! Kau masih mampu bertahan hidup..."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan darah keturunan Uzumaki... sekatang aku akan menghentikanmu" cahaya merah mulai bersinar dari dalam tanah yang dipijak robot Tetsu.

"Fuin...!" Perlahan rantai chakra Zangetsu mulai menarik robot Tetsu kebawah tanah. "Hoy...! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku..." Teriak Tetsu dari dalam kepala robot. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa..." Tanah dipijakan Tetsu terus menarik robotnya semakin dalam hingga akhirnya robot Tetsu benar-benar menghilang bersama cahaya merah dari dalam tanah.

"Ugh..." Zangetsu kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, perlahan ia mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan sempoyongan, Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan Zangetsu langsung berdiri menghadap Zangetsu, kedua tangannya sekarang sudah mencengkeram kerah jubah Zangetsu.

"Ini semua... ini semua karna mimpi bodohmu itu...! Kenapa kau harus membawa Hinata dalam masalah ini? Aku tidak akan mengampunimu" Naruto melepas tangan kanannya dari kerah Zangetsu, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau bisa menghukumku sesukamu setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku..." kini Zangetsu terlihat dengan senyum tulusnya. Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Zangetsu tapi entah kenapa cengkeramannya melemah, dan ia membiarkan Zangetsu berjalan melewatinya menuju Hinata. Zangetsu kini jongkok disamping Hinata, tangan kanannya ia arahkan tepat di dahi Hinata dan selang beberapa saat cahaya hijau bersinar ditangannya. Naruto yang menyadari itu tidak tinggal diam, ia menghampiri Zangetsu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata...?"

"Sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan..." jawab Zangetsu.

"Aku harap dengan begini aku bisa melihat kebangkitan klan Uzumaki." Lanjutnya. Perlahan kedua mata Hinata mulai membuka, pandangannya masih terlihat buram, tapi dari celah matanya ia dapat melihat sosok wajah Naruto.

"Uh...? Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Aku memberikan energi kehidupanku padanya, dengan begini dia akan baik-baik saja" Naruto mulai berpikir, dengan jutsu seperti itu pasti akan terdapat resiko yang besar, ia akhirnya mencoba memastikannya secara langsung.

"Tapi..."

"Naruto..." Zangetsu tiba-tiba saja menyela ucapan Naruto.

"Sebelum aku selesai dengan jutsuku, berjanjilah satu hal." Naruto akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Apa itu...?"

"Wariskanlah nama Uzumaki pada anak-anakmu..." Zangetsu kembali tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja..." jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Cahaya hijau ditangan Zangetsu perlahan mulai memudar, Zangetsu menyingkirkan tangan kanannya dari dahi Hinata. Nafas Zangetsu terdengar semakin berat "Aku sudah selesai..."

"Uh...? Apa yang terjadi, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bangkit duduk dengan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Kedua mata Naruto kembali berkaca-kaca melihat Hinata yang sudah sadar, secara spontan Naruto langsung memeluk

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, Hinata"

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Naruto-kun...? Naruto akhirnya melepas pelukannya, dan melihat wajab bingung Hinata.

"Zangetsu, dia akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan menyelamatkanmu."

"Zangetsu...?"

"Zangetsu, aku sangat berterima... kasih." Saat Naruto memalingkan pandangannya, ia melihat Zangetsu yang sudah terbaring ditanah. Dugaan Naruto memang benar, ternyata itulah resiko dari jutsu Zangetsu.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini terlihat berdo'a dengan khusuk disamping makam Zangetsu, sebuah pemakaman sederhana dengan jubah berlambang klan Uzumaki terdapat dikayu yang tertancap di makam Zangetsu. Sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari celah-celah gunung yang berbaris disebelah timur.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang..." ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ehm..." Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berdiri disamping Naruto. Mereka meninggalkankan makam Zangetsu dan berjalan kearah munculnya sinar matahari.

Tamat

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic..maaf ya teman-teman sedikit agak gaje di akhirnya berhubung ini judul Mission dan Naruto dan Hinata sudah berhasil mengalahkan target jadi berakhir juga fanfic ini.

Yang berharap sampai ke pernikahan maaf ya tidak ada..mungkin akan di buatkan fanfic yang lain nya^^

Mohon untuk Reviews nya ya^^

**Daisuke**


End file.
